


NYADA el camino de regreso a tu corazon

by VeroRucci



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroRucci/pseuds/VeroRucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo año comienza en NYADA Kurt dejo atrás a Blaine , pero la vida los cruza de nuevo, ¿Serán capaz de volver a ser amigos? muchos paso y mucho va a pasar. Tendremos Blam, Seblaine, Kadam y Kurtbastian. y al final ¿serán capaz de volver a ser Klaine? . Por suerte contaran con sus amigos Niff Brittana Finchel y Tike para regresarlos a su camino</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “La Cruda Verdad”

Capitulo 1: “La Cruda Verdad”

“Mi senior year no fue el que esperaba, mi primer año en New York fue angustiante, desde el incidente del Battery Park mi vida giro sin sentido por un tiempo, pero ahora aquí, en mi segundo año de NYADA ya eso quedo atrás ahora líder del club de drama ganador el midnight maddness y con un hermoso novio egresado, me doy cuenta que tan atrás quedo el dolor y la traición, estoy sobre él, además desde la boda de Mr. Shue no hablamos mas, así que, creo que quedo claro que quería superarlo y fui claro que aquello era solo una cosa de una vez, además mi padre le dijo de Adam por lo que no me sorprendió que no llamara mas… la vida de Kurt Hummel es maravillosa”- Kurt pensaba mientras se dirigía a la cartelera a la espera de su novio ahora profesor de NYADA , era su primer día de su segundo año. Un bullicio llamo su atención era un chico gritando, se asomo y su mandíbula cayo, literalmente…  
-¡NYADA baby yes!-grito Jeff  
-baby contrólate mira el espectáculo que estás dando-dijo sonrojado Nick  
-vamos Nick no seas así, es nuestro primer día estoy emocionado- sonreía de oreja a oreja el rubio  
-Eres un niño y por eso te amo-dijo Nick presionando sus labios  
Kurt no lo podía creer de todos los lugares justo aquí porque... pero su pensamiento se detuvo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, y vio a la niña asiática de la mano con él.  
-Hey chicos, sus cafés-dijo tina entregándoles dos tazas calientes de café  
\- ¡B, llegamos! -dijo Jeff abalanzándose sobre Blaine -  
-jaja Jeffrie déjame-gritaba y se reía Blaine   
-¡Jeff pon a Bumble Bee en el piso!-dijo tina seria mientras le golpeaba el brazo  
-ok Tina no es necesario que me golpees-dijo Jeff  
-lo es si tocas a mi hombre- afirmó tina seria  
-tu mejor gay no lo olvides- dijo Blaine aclarando   
Kurt miraba la escena y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que no podía respirar, ahí estaba el sus enormes ojos miel su sonrisa que quita el aliento, espera ¿es que el cabello libre de gel? y ese corte dios porque tenía que ser tan hermoso, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y ahí estaba su mayor pesadilla, alto y con sonrisa de suricato burlón, el mismo Sebastián Smithe, observando a Blaine como si fuera algo comestible.  
-Hey B ¿qué paso que no me esperaron en el café?  
-lo siento Bas tuvimos que evitar que Jeffrie se lastime- dijo Blaine acomodándose su sweater  
-sí pero no sirvió-dijo Nick  
-ok niños me vuelvo al metro debo ir a registrarme, Julliard no me va a esperar-dijo tina  
-listo bling bling nos encontramos en el loft- dijo Sebastián  
-ok Sebastard...-dijo alegremente  
-chicos...-intercedió Blaine  
-bay Bumble Bee -y le dio un beso en los labios-  
-asúmelo Chang no lo vas a enderezar al le gusta....  
-¡Sebastián!, dios deja, bay bling te quiero  
-bay b, yo más y coraje-dijo tina y se marcho  
Sebastián rodo los ojos era demasiado dulce para él, amaba a Tina, en este último tiempo habían sido laderos de Blaine, ayudándolo a superar el dolor ella, fue en ese instante que había descubierto la dulzura de la niña, sus pensamientos se detuvieron, al dar la vuelta vio a Kurt esconderse tras la marquesina.  
-ah h Nick ven un segundo  
\- uh uh…si Seb ¿qué pasa?  
-ese… ¿no es Hummel?  
-¿Dónde?- dijo levantando la vista  
-en el cartel  
-oh si… si es ¿se está escondiendo?- dijo intrigado Nick  
-eso parece. – dijo Sebastián preocupado  
\- chicos ¿que tanto ven...?-dijo Blaine y en ese momento hizo contacto con Kurt  
-B vamos, no es el momento- dijo poniéndole la mano en su hombro  
-Está bien Seb, fue su elección, yo solo hubiese querido no perder el contacto, pero su novio…- Blaine intento frenar un nudo en su garganta  
-Es un idiota-dijo Jeff   
Kurt sentía fuego en su cuerpo, Blaine lo había visto y cuando él iba a saludar su visión se oscureció.  
-me esperabas sweetheart- dijo una voz familiar a su oído.  
-Adam… Hey si claro- Adam presiono sus labios castamente, pero kurt vio el dolor en los ojos de Blaine y se aparto,  
-lo siento Kurt es que...ya sabes eres irresistible, olvido siempre tu timidez.-dijo tomándole la cintura  
-no baby está bien es que sabes...-dijo Kurt tocándole la mejilla.  
-si lo dejamos para nuestro apartamento no  
-si claro cariño, mira se me ha hecho tarde me acompañas- dijo tomando su mano   
-si vamos ¿y qué tanto mirabas?  
-nada solo...-y se dio vuelta solo para ver a Sebastián besar la frente de Blaine y llevarlo de los hombros, dándole una mirada fría.

La mañana siguió tranquila él no se cruzo a Blaine ni a los otros Warblers en especial Sebastián. Entro a su clase se arte dramático, cuando los vio, los cuatro estaban en la primera fila, Blaine leia en su tablet, Jeff y Nick escribían notas y Sebastián giro para verlo,  
-esto es ridículo-dijo Sebastián y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el –Hummel dos cosas primero es de mala educación espiar y segundo nadie te va a morder, ni nada porque no lo saludas créeme el estaría feliz.  
-yo… primero porque me hablas y segundo yo no sé tengo un novio y…  
-y que B también tiene novio y segundo fueron amigos primero y es ridículo que lo evites…- dijo sinceramente  
-así que lo conseguiste, felicitaciones, -dijo irónico  
-ah claro es cierto desapareciste y no te enteraste, no yo no soy el afortunado, Bumble solo me ama como amigo lo dejo en claro hace tiempo.- dijo triste y resignado  
-¿quién es el novio, ese tal Eli?-  
-Mmm… pregúntaselo, en lima todos saben no sé cómo no te enteraste, pero bueno va a empezar la clase piénsalo el te quiere y está dolido por como desapareciste. Pero bueno lo dejo en tus manos- dijo dándose vuelta y volviendo a su asiento  
“Así que Blaine tiene a alguien”-pensó Kurt- “porque no es hermoso y talentoso y dios el hace que todo gire en su entorno maldito sea”. Cuando la clase termino Kurt se apresuro a salir necesitaba pensar, pero a la salida se encontró con alguien más de Lima.   
-Kurt, hey  
-¿Sam que haces aquí? ¿También vienes a NYADA?  
-no yo estoy becado en NYU en arte… vengo a buscar a Blaine lo viste  
-si el...  
-¿No me digas que no hablaste con él?- dijo enojado  
-no… no se dio pero lo hice con Sebastián también vi a Jeff y a Nick  
-si todos compartimos un loft en Soho junto con Britt y Tina  
-Wow debe ser grande…- siete personas en un loft era demasiado  
-Bastante, es de la madre Nick, tiene seis habitaciones es cómodo y no pagamos mucho  
-ah que bien,  
En eso Blaine salió, y vio la interacción, Sam se excuso y Kurt vio algo que jamás creyó que vería, Sam cerro el espacio hacia Blaine y tomo sus labios apasionadamente.  
Sebastián rodo los ojos y miro divertido a Kurt, Jeff y Nick se pusieron a su lado viendo a la pareja devorarse los labios.  
-dios no solo son los ruidos nocturnos ahora es en público -dijo Nick cómicamente  
-creo que son adorables-dijo Jeff  
-yo creo que son calientes y espero ansioso el trío -bromeo Seb  
-¿cua...cuando sucedió eso?-dijo asombrado kurt  
-hola por cierto-dijo Jeff- digamos que después de la graduación Britt se volvió un poco loca y quería volver con Santana y Sam y Blaine fueron de pesca algo así como “bros q ayudan a bros” yo por mi parte creo que recrearon Secreto en la montaña y Sam quiso mas y desde entonces son conejos en celo-dijo Jeff  
-Jeff  
-¿qué Nickie?  
-no es tu historia que contar  
Blaine y Sam se separaron y una sonrisa boba apareció, en la cara se Sam  
-¿estás bien Night Bird?- dijo dulcemente  
-si White Chameleon, solo triste porque kurt me ignora pero está bien sabes ahora somos solo extraños baby- dijo resignado  
-creo q tienen q hablar debes decirle de Adam  
-no Samie yo no lo hare no quiero que piense que quiero volver  
-ni lo sueñes cielo Blam for ever  
-for ever...  
-vamos yo te apoyo.- Dijo imitando a Taylor Lutner  
-interesante Evans jaja- dijo moviendo sus cejas  
-ok wanki Anderson a la noche, vamos- dijo sugestivamente  
Kurt se tenso al ver el intercambio entre la pareja que se acercaba  
\- Kurt te presento a mi novio Blaine Anderson- dijo Sam  
-Sam ¿qué haces?- dijo Kurt ruborizado  
-presentándote a mi novio porque es lo correcto- dijo Sam serio y Blaine puso los ojos  
-no, lo correcto es haberme dicho q eras gay- dijo Kurt manteniendo la calma  
-pan  
-Mmm, ¿perdón?- miro intrigado  
-pan sexual kurt me enamoro de las personas no del genero- aclaro Sam  
-ok además... yo conozco a Blaine fue mi novio recuerdas- dijo tenso  
-y entonces por ¿que lo ignoras pensé q eran amigos?- dijo   
-baby no déjalo él hizo su elección- dijo Blaine tratando de salir del momento incomodo  
-yo...lo siento Blaine... tu sabes Adam- quería el realmente quería ser amigo de nuevo el temor es que no sabía cómo, además de sentirse abrumado.   
-si se de Adam y ahora sabes de Sam y eso no cambia lo mal que me hizo sentir que me ignores pensé que éramos amigos Kurt yo solo...- dijo frustrado y enojado- mejor me voy vamos Samie.- se dio vuelta y se fue  
-si baby, Bas vienes- dijo Sam decepcionado mirando a Kurt totalmente paralizado  
-claro Sam, bay kurt…-dijo sonriente y presumido  
-si adiós kurt-dijeron Jeff y Nick.

Decir que un tren le paso por encima es poco, las emociones era a superficie tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de reír por la situación y sin embargo allí estaba paralizado, la revelación fue peor que un slushie de algún futbolista en Mackinley, el beso robado de Karofky era apenas un raspón en la enorme herida que su pecho sentía. Todos lo sabían a su alrededor, pensó en Finn y como lo miraba raro cuando el le preguntaba por Sam, Santana emocionada por ver a Britt y mirándolo divertido y Rachel, maldición ella lo sabía también, claro no los podía culpar el mismo les pidió no mencionar a Blaine pero no decirle que Sam se había cambiado de equipo, que demonios… Kurt echaba humo tal fue que llego a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue meterse en la ducha, al terminar fue a su dormitorio y se acostó en su cama puso la televisión “Mouline Rouge” se ejecutaba,  
-Realmente me están jodiendo – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar  
Después de llorar bastante , había llegado a una conclusión , no estaba enojado con todos por haberle ocultado la relación de Sam y Blaine, el no se enojo con Sebastián por ser sobre protector , ni con Tina por besarlo en los labios o con Sam por violarlo frente a sus ojos no, el estaba enojado con el , por haber perdido a Blaine, porque el… todavía lo amaba tanto como cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez y esa era la cruda verdad el seguía enamorado de Blaine y ahora…  
Solo quedaba tratar de ser amigos de nuevo, el tenia un novio pero sabiendo que Blaine estaba tan cerca no podía ignorarlo, el iba a volver a ser el mejor amigo que Blaine necesitaba aunque tenga que empezar de cero. Bueno realmente la vida de Kurt Hummel se había vuelto interesante al fin.


	2. Interludio

Capitulo 2 “interludio”

 

Monologo interno de Blaine Devon Anderson

 

Bueno aquí vamos, NYADA, al fin es imposible pensar que a estoy aquí, después de este ultimo año tan fatal, si pudiera mirar atrás me doy cuenta que nada es como lo planee pero que puedo decir no está mal tampoco.  
Me dolió que Kurt me cortara de su vida, pensé que después de lo sucedido entre nosotros había arreglado nuestras diferencias y a pesar que no esperaba que volviéramos a ser Klaine, seriamos mejores amigos de nuevo, pero otra vez una llamada cambio todo.  
Adam llamo, y me convino a alejarme de su novio y que si realmente lo amaba debía dejarlo porque sino el jamás sería feliz y que él le había dicho que quería olvidarme. Todavía duele, mierda duele mucho, pero igual me mantuve en contacto con Burt, lo seguí en su tratamiento, y me aleje cada vez que Sam me decía que el había vuelto. Me acerque a mis amigos en Dalton e insólitamente Sam y Tina se unieron a nosotros, así fue como después de recibir nuestras cartas de aceptación, nos decidimos irnos todos juntos a Nueva York, Nick nos hablo del dúplex de su madre y como nos lo alquilaría por poco dinero. Y aunque Sebastián no había audicionado una enorme contribución de su padre le abrió las puertas de NYADA y para asombro de madame Tibideux, la voz de Seb era más que aceptable.   
Y por ultimo y no menos importante Sam Evans, si mi mejor amigo en el mundo, mi eje, el que me rescato del infierno en donde me había hundido, y el que me sano de alguna manera, con su inocencia y calidez, su labios dios sus labios, deberían venir con una alerta, esas impresiones que me dejan sin palabras, el me dio el aire que necesitaba.  
Todo fue tan asombroso desde el momento que dejamos Mackinley rumbo a las montañas para nuestro retiro bros-pesca, así lo nombro Sam, me sentí renovado, se que “Secreto en la Montaña” es mi placer culpable dos, pero no creí que Sam “el recto Sam”, que recién había terminado su relación con Brittany, la quisiera recrear. Al principio fue emotivo solo nosotros frente al lago vertiendo nuestros corazones rotos, a modo de exorcismo, y de repente con la luz de la luna en el cenit, sus labios, se depositaron en los míos y ya nunca pude parar.  
Aunque no hayamos ido más que trabajos de mano, mamadas y frotación, todavía el no quiere pasar a mas, pero a mí me mantiene feliz con solo estar a mi lado y repetirme que me ama eso es suficiente. Porque a pesar que amo a Sam… yo nunca puedo dejar de pensar que Kurt es mi alma gemela, y eso me hace sentir culpable.  
Y bueno aquí estamos NYADA al fin entramos con Nick Jeff y Seb, él ha sido un apoyo increíble siempre viendo por mí a veces me pregunto por qué no pude amarlo pero algunas relaciones no están destinadas a ser. Pero si en la amistad, él realmente me comprende y ahora quiere a mi novio por lo que ya no me preocupo por sus avances y es muy gracioso cuando Sam lo imita, ese pensamiento me hacen sonreír cuando veo a los chicos mirando un cartel y detrás escondido a Kurt, me mira y por un segundo veo esa mirada que he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Y entonces algo pasa y desaparece. No importa tengo un montón de personas que me quieren.

En clase estamos en la primera fila ansiosos por nuestro primer día cuando Seb murmura algo y se levanta, y ahí está otra vez Kurt, indeciso pero renuente a tener contacto conmigo ¿es quizás que no va a apara de doler?  
Bas vuelve con esa sonrisa socarrona, como cuando sabe que gano alguna partida, y me levanta una ceja, algo le dijo, lo sé, pero no le pregunto.  
Salimos y ahí está otra vez pero de repente mi boca se ve invadida, y veo los ojos celestes de mi novio y me fundo en su boca, lo necesito no me importa nada.  
Me dice nuestra clave sabiendo que necesito ser mas fuerte por la cercanía de Kriptonita Kurt, y me toma de la mano, graciosamente veo a kurt con los ojos como platos y la boca formando una O y entonces, Sam me presenta , eso me pareció tan gracioso, el no puede ser más dulce, el quiere que Kurt y yo volvamos a ser amigos , pero Kurt se queda quieto y distante preocupado porque nadie le había dicho de nosotros o porque Sam no se quiere etiquetar o dios vaya a saber pero me fastidio, tiro a Sam y nos vamos.

La semana pasa sin incidentes por lo general Nick, Jeff, Bas y yo compartimos las clases y por lo que no estoy solo. Solo en la clase de Introducción a la comedia musical en la que inscribí porque secretamente quiero escribir una comedia musical sobre un libro que estuve leyendo, me interesó y a los otros no, por lo que me encuentro, esperando que el profesor entre. Siento un ruido de sillas que caen y allí esta Kurt mirándome, y yo ya estoy tan cansado de fingir, le sonrió y para mi sorpresa el me devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca.

-Hola, no sabía que te interesaba esta asignatura- me dijo tímidamente

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y subo mis hombros, cuando estoy por contestarle entre el profesor y empieza la clase, apasionante, por decirlo y enseguida nos divide en parejas para el trabajo final la creación de una comedia musical original, y por obra del destino Kurt y yo quedamos juntos.

-bueno parece que estás obligado a aguantarme hasta fin de año – le dije de manera mordaz  
-Blaine, no, mira sé que hay cosas que hablar entre nosotros, ¿podemos dejar atrás las cosas y empezar de nuevo?  
-¿y tu novio que dice?- le digo fríamente  
-¿qué tiene que ver Adam con esto? – dijo a la defensiva  
-bueno si quieres empezar de nuevo que te parece si vamos a tomar un café – propongo es hora que Kurt y yo tengamos la charla.

Salimos de la clase le mando un texto rápido a Sam y vamos a un café cercano y como aquella primera vez en Dalton cuando lo sorprendí espiando, nos sentamos frente a frente derramando nuestro corazones.  
El se asombra cuando le digo lo de la llamada de Adam, y yo me asombro cuando me dice que se había arrepentido de borrarme como su mejor amigo.  
Charlamos mucho y al final cuando ya habían cerrado la cafetería y lo acompaño a su desván, me mira de una manera indescifrable, y me da un beso en la mejilla que me calienta el alma y me doy cuenta que mirándolo a los ojos que todavía existe esa conexión y que en realidad no estamos en el momento pero… en algún momento nuestros destino se volverán a juntar.


	3. Inesperado

Capitulo 3  
Inesperado  
Punto de vista de Kurt E Hummel  
Dos semanas enteras en compañía de Blaine y siento como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, había olvidado lo bien que se siente estar junto a él cada día, el proyecto de la comedia musical es la excusa perfecta para reunirnos a toda hora y Adam no parece feliz pero bueno lo tengo que castigar un poco por entrometido. Aun no lo he perdonado , pero no puedo dejarlo, lo quiero si es loco pero he aprendido a quererlo, me encantan sus detalles y que siempre quiera mimarme, pero… falta algo, si esa chispa y a mi pesar eso solo lo tengo con Blaine. Es confuso porque lo ideal sería un hombre cono todas las características de los dos pero con la cara de Blaine, ok eso fue raro. Bien me voy a encontrar con Blaine en el dúplex para comenzar con la melodía, ya que la mama de Nick dejo su piano de cola, debo decir que estoy sorprendido con Sebastián , pensé que íbamos a volver a nuestro juego del gato y el ratón pero ha cambiado de actitud y ahora es amable bueno salvo las dos insinuaciones de dejar el te ingles y probar un buen vino francés, eso me hizo ruborizar, es decir siempre me decía gay face o algo despectivo, ok yo le digo suricato pero ya no lo veo así , es raro.  
-hey llegaste- me dice Blaine en la puerta  
-listo para la acción- dije de manera graciosa  
-si claro- dijo ruborizándose, puede ser más dulce no verdad  
-Kurtiiiiiieee- algo me jalo al piso y encima una mata de pelo rubio  
-Jeff bájate de kurt- dijo Nick riéndose  
-no me gusta kurt muuuuuchooooo- dijo hablando como un niño  
-ok Jeff bájate quiero saludar a tu novio- le digo riéndome  
\- Bueno, bueno si no es otro que nuestro Hummel muñeca sexy- escuche la voz de Sebastián desde el interior  
-mm hola Seb- digo después que Jeff fue sacado de arriba mío por Nick  
-bueno que te trae a nuestra mansión, Hummel  
-oh claro Blaine…  
-nuestra comedia musical y si dejan de molestar a kurt un rato podemos ponernos a trabajar- dijo Blaine sonando molesto.  
\- Seguro asesino, no te enojes, bueno llevare a los niños al parque cariño no nos esperes despierto – dijo guiñándome un ojo, puede ser mas coqueto.  
-seguro Bas y fíjate que Nick y Jeff no den un espectáculo triple X, ya sabes como a Jeff le gusta hacer fuera en las bancas del parque- dijo gritando en la puerta y riéndose de sus compañeros de piso.  
De repente se abre una de las puertas y sale Sam semidesnudo, envuelto nada mas que una toalla alrededor de su cintura y me quedo mirándolo fijamente, bueno se que es mala educación, y que es el novio de mi ex y wow es el novio y ahora me están mirando los dos Sam divertido y Blaine… enojado  
-Bueno si dejaste de comerte a Sam podemos ir al estudio – dijo dándose vuelta y caminando  
-Mmm Hola Sam , no vemos, Blaine espera…- me adelante , wow que grande es el dúplex, llegamos al estudio de música un hermoso piano de cola Stenway nos espera, Blaine con el seño fruncido me mira desde el banco del piano, no puedo dejar de negar que el ambiente es hermosísimo los pisos de madera pulida y las paredes con algún tipo de material para la acústica y wow eso es una colección de violines y saxos puesto ordenadamente en una vitrina, si, la mama de Nick es amante de la música definitivamente.  
-Bien ¿podemos empezar?- me dijo serio  
-Blaine… ¿Qué sucede?-le digo que el se guarda todo y ese siempre fue nuestro mayor obstáculo  
-oh nada, solo que desde que llegaste fuiste asaltado por Jeff , seducido por Bas o si me olvide y te babeaste en mi alfombra por mi novio, y yo ahí como un idiota…-dijo y cerro los ojos, su cuello estaba colorado y sus ojos mas oscuros oh, oh ,estaba en un ataque de celos lo conozco demasiado.  
\- sabes –continuo –mejor lo dejamos para otro día que estés mas concentrado- dijo levantándose.  
No se que me impulso, pero tome su mano, y él me miro ¡oh Jesús! Sus pestañas y sus labios y me acerque y lo bese.  
Si no me reten lo se , solo que verlo tan al borde de sus emociones, celoso por mi y yo no supe manejarlo de otra manera, y no me arrepiento porque en el momento que toque sus labios supe que ese era mi hogar, no Adam no nadie mas y el me respondió porque en el momento que nuestro labios se unieron, dejo escapar un suspiro y me tomo de la cintura y nos perdimos , sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo y yo no podía frenarlo era hambre profundo de los dos, hacia casi un año y medio que mi cuerpo lo ansiaba su toque, su lengua, sus dedos, y entonces en medio del remolino, el se alejo, mirándome confundido y quebrado y corrompido.  
-Dios Kurt, no, no podemos esto no está bien, ¡oh por dios lo he hecho de nuevo… soy una mala persona!, ¡es por esto que te perdí porque cuando me enojo soy una puta!- dijo gritando y se derrumbo.  
-No Blaine , cariño no , por favor no llores, yo lo siento es mi culpa, y no eres un mala persona ni una …-no podía repetirlo – solo eres humano Bee , yo te quiero , mucho y estar cerca de ti despierta mis sentimientos , pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder, quiero ser tu amigo y creo que ya que lo sacamos de nuestro sistema no se volverá repetir lo juro- oh dios me voy a arrepentir por esto seguro, pero el me sonrió y eso basta.  
-Gracias Kurt, si supongo que no podemos tener un arrebato mas no quiero herir a nadie más como te herí, y se que tu no quieres hacerlo tampoco, -dijo sonándose la nariz.  
No fue lo mismo pero logramos comenzar a trabajar, de vez en cuando robaba miradas viendo como se sonrojaba pero eso no hacía más que retorcerme el estomago, la epifanía anterior en la que solo Blaine es mi hogar fue terrible, ya que la situación de los dos no era fácil, ahora solo queda que el tiempo acomode nuestras cartas otra vez.  
En el parque  
-¡Jeff vuelve aquí con mi billetera!- gritaba Sebastián  
\- Jajaja! No creas que la vayas a sacar barata Smithe, nadie se propasa con mi novio adelante mío- gritaba Jeff desde lejos  
-no seas ridículo Jeffie, Sebastián solo sacaba una mancha de mostaza de mi remera ven aquí- gritaba Nick exasperado  
-no lo vi te iba a besar ahora le voy a tocar lo que más ama, su dinero adiós sucker y hola nueva Ipad –dijo al tiempo que salió corriendo  
\- es tu culpa Nick tu… Jesús, Jeff ven aquí ahora mismo-salió Sebastián detrás de Jeff  
-niños… -se quejo Nick al tiempo que veía a Sebastián hacer un zancadilla y tirar a Jeff al piso, y luchar, sabía que no era peligroso que solo jugaban, lo cual era una tranquilidad ya que sabía que su novio tendía a ser un niño a veces, corrió hacia la masa formada por Jeff y Sebastián y se arrojo arriba de ellos.  
-¡ha! –dijo Sebastián apropiándose de su billetera y regresándola al bolsillo, al tiempo que retrocedía sonriendo de manera triunfal sin ver que alguien estaba detrás de él, por lo que giro con rapidez perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de la persona. Fue un momento de eso en los que se detiene el tiempo, sus ojos fijos en una mirada azul, fue un instante y fue roto por las risas de sus amigos, el se alejo un poco ruborizado para tomar nota de la persona que estaba por debajo de él y entonces entendió, esa persona no era otro que Adam Crawford un de sus profesores en NYADA y novio de Kurt.  
-Mmm… me gustaría levantarme- dijo con las mejillas encendidas Adam al ver la reacción de Sebastián.  
-Oh, lo siento profesor yo no lo vi…- se excuso Sebastián  
-si me di cuenta, y es Adam, no estás en el aula y eres uno de los amigos de Kurt por lo que no lo hagamos formal,- dijo sonriendo mientras se alisa la camisa  
\- Está bien, - dijo rascándose la nuca.  
Jeff y Nick estaban detrás de ellos y continuaban riéndose, mientras saludaban a Adam  
-¿Ibas a buscar a Kurt? – pregunta Jeff  
\- Si quede que lo pasaba a buscar después de su práctica  
-Oh si él y Blaine deben estar ocupados.- dijo Jeff acentuando la palabra dando a entender algo más.  
-¿De qué hablas? – dijo Adam preocupado  
\- Bueno en nuestras épocas de Dalton Klaine ensayaba muchooo si me explico esa era su palabra clave para besuquearse en la sala de ensayo o miento Nick- dijo malévolamente  
-Oh dios! Basta Jeff mira Adam seguro han terminado, perdona a mi novio hoy no tiene filtro. – dijo apenado Nick  
\- Jaja, si Adam descuida Kurtie pie es fiel aunque yo sigo apostando a Klaine end game-dijo Jeff moviendo las cejas  
Adam se quedo inmóvil , a él ya no le gustaba que Kurt estuviera con Blaine a solas pero ahora al saber que al menos uno de sus amigo lo quería juntos de nuevo, lo dejaba incomodo.  
-Vamos Jeff basta, deja a Adam tranquilo además tu sabes que yo apuesto a Seblaine end game y creo que Nick está conmigo- dijo Sebastián mientras comenzaba a caminar  
\- Bueno basta de guerra de buques y respeten a sus amigos ellos ya están con alguien dejen de molestarlos, ven conmigo Adam es solo unas cuadras, y soy el más cuerdo de los tres descuida ellos solo están jugando- dijo tranquilizándolo.  
-Está bien- dijo Adam.  
El camino a la casa estuvo cargado de un silencio incomodo, aunque de vez en cuando Nick contaría algo sobre Kurt en sus días de Dalton, por desgracia estos siempre iban acompañados de Blaine, por lo que después de dos cuadras decidió preguntarle a Adam sobre su ciudad natal y que lo trajo a Estados unidos.  
Jeff y Sebastián lo seguían en silencio.  
Al llegar Nick condujo a Adam a la sala de música donde se encontraron con Blaine en el piano y a Kurt en un escritorio más alejado escribiendo.  
Kurt miro a Adam y le sonrió. Adam cerro el espacio entre ellos y lo beso de manera apasionada y posesiva. Al separarse vio el seño fruncido de Kurt, el sabia que a él no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas, pero es que él necesitaba reafirmar su amor por él.  
Kurt lo miro enojado, pero no dijo nada, tomo sus cosas se acerco a Blaine quien se veía incomodo ante la situación, se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse mañana a la misma hora, con un abrazo  
-lo siento B- le dijo al oído sin que Adam pudiera escuchar  
-no importa- dijo Blaine tratando de sonar indiferente pero fallando.  
Cuando atravesaron la puerta Blaine hundió su cara entre sus manos y lloro, porque cuando Kurt lo beso, el sabia nadie podría nunca hacerlo sentir de esa manera, podría vivir la lujuria, el enamoramiento, pero nunca con nadie encontraría el hogar, y eso sabían los labios de Kurt al hogar, su lugar de pertenencia en el mundo. Y ahora eso estaba perdido.


	4. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

“Perder para ganar”

Punto de vista de Sam Evans

“Sé que no parezco el lápiz mas afilado de la caja ni el que podría deducir una formula química solo con verla, pero si hay algo que tengo es el poder la observación, Desde que Blaine comenzó a verse más seguido con Kurt algo dentro de él cambio, algo se despertó y yo sé que él lo sigue amando no es algo que yo no supiera de hecho lo sabía cuándo esto comenzó y a esto lo llamo a nuestra relación, si se puede decir, digo no tenemos sexo como los demás se imaginan de hecho nos besamos y nos tocamos pero nunca hemos ido más allá de un frottage o trabajo manual no sé si me explico, y eso es por mí, todo esto de salir con un chico es nuevo y aunque amo a Blaine y me resulta atractivo no sé si estoy listo para más, él es tan comprensivo y amable que duele porque sé que entregarse es la forma de sellar nuestra relación pero todavía no sé si esta cosa gay es algo que quiero abrazar y si de hecho estoy bastante heteroflexible pero no me etiquetaría como bi o gay porque aún me atraen las mujeres. Y los hombres a excepción de Blaine no me mueven nada. De hecho esta Vera mi compañera de clase de arte pop que últimamente está en mi mente y no puedo sacarla de allí, cuando me mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes y sonríe, algo en mi estómago se revuelve, es tan bella y gentil que me despierta querer protegerla es igual a lo que siento por Blaine pero con ella si siento deseos más profundos, es complejo el amor lo sé, debo decidirme sé que liberar a Blaine será lo mejor y que podemos ser amigos y hermanos otra vez solo que con un lazo más profundo como el que guardo con Britt o Mercedes, quisiera poder decir que no va a sufrir pero no puedo garantizarlo sé que es lo mejor.” Sam pensaba mientras tomaba el metro, había decidido hablar con Blaine y expresarle su decisión tratando de no romper el corazón de su mejor amigo y hermano.

Sam cruzo el umbral del departamento al tiempo que Adam y Kurt salían tomados de la mano, el los saludo y siguió su camino al loft. Cuando entro Jeff y Nick se besaban en el sofá apenas si notaron su presencia cuando sonrió y siguió su paso a la sala de música él sabía que si Kurt había estado allí de seguro había estado trabajando con Blaine en esa nueva pieza musical. Abrió la puerta y escucho a Blaine cantar Teen Age Dream con voz llorosa, no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que fue Kurt quien lo metió en ese estado de ánimo. Le había costado casi tres meses que dejara de cantar la bendita canción pero ahora sonaba más desgarradora que nunca. Se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro, Blaine se sobresaltó y lo miro, Sam vio esas pestañas y esos ojos rojos y entendió que hacia un tiempo que había estado llorando.  
-Bee ¿qué paso?  
\- yo… lo siento Sam soy una mala persona, no mereces y….  
-¿es por Kurt? digo que estas así  
-me beso, y yo le correspondí lo siento, lo siento, perdóname Sam ¡por favor! –dijo mientras sollozaba  
-¡Hey Bee! está bien no es nada, mira- dijo con un tono como si hablara con un niño- yo no digo que no me molesta lo ocurrido, pero lo esperaba porque sé que lo amas y él te ama y es solo tiempo para que ustedes vuelvan, y debo confesar que no he sido muy honesto tampoco  
\- ¿de qué hablas Sammy?  
-bueno es complejo Bee pero creo que, me enamore de alguien  
-¿un niño?  
-no Bee, eres el único que me atrae y lo sabes no, ella va conmigo y creo que me gusta demasiado y camino a casa hoy tuve una… ¿cómo se llama eso que te viene a la mente de golpe?  
-¿Epifanía?- pregunto Blaine  
\- ¡si eso! y yo quería decirte que te amo, pero quiero que seamos , otra vez amigos, no es nada malo que hayas hecho no nada, esto lo había decidido antes de tu confesión lo juro y de hecho voy a seguir a tu lado apoyándote como siempre, tenemos un vínculo irrompible Bee y yo solo, quiero estar con ella   
-ok… creo que entiendo, sé que no estas cómodo con lo íntimo y de verdad agradezco todo el soporte y el cariño Sammy, y si soy justo no creo que nunca dejare de amar a Kurt y eso tampoco es justo para ti, y te amo demasiado y quiero que seas feliz.  
-ven necesitas abrazos y cariño Bee, mi dulce y querido Bee siempre puedes contar conmigo, aunque ya no haya besos  
-Sam jajá no claro, pero si abrazos no  
-por supuesto, ven vamos a nuestra habitación necesitas mucho cariño.

Fueron abrazados a la habitación y se recostaron Sam era la cuchara grande y Blaine sollozo hasta que se durmió.

Sam salió un tiempo después se moría de hambre y fue a la cocina y hacerse un sándwich. Cuando entro encontró a Sebastián tomando un café y concentrado mirando la taza.  
-dime Sam –rompió el silencio su voz era dura y mordaz-que se siente tener a Blaine entre tus brazos, amarlo y besarlo, verlo desvanecer de placer.  
-Sebastián buenas noches también, y esa información es personal pensé que tendrías mejores cosas que pensar pero es obvio que no, por lo que hare mi sándwich en silencio y espero lo mismo de tu parte.  
-no sabes siempre me pregunte porque tú y no yo, y creo que lo se Blaine tiene miedo a la pasión por eso te eligió a pesar que no le das nada el…  
-cállate… no sabes nada de nuestra relación  
-o lo que queda de ella, ves las paredes pueden ser muy delgadas y escuche todo hoy  
-bueno entonces sabrás que Blaine esta vulnerable y a pesar que no estamos más juntos como una pareja no dejare que pongas un dedo en el si es para hacerlo sufrir  
-ja como si pudieras, y no, no lo haré sufrir le mostrare lo que es amor de verdad no esa limosna que le da Hummel o lo que tú le dabas, si el me acepta seré lo mejor para el  
-no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir Bas  
-lo haré Sammy- dijo de modo irónico y salió de la cocina  
-Kurt será mejor que reacciones o perderás a Blaine y no podré hacer nada.-dijo Sam mientras cortaba el pan.

Mientras en el loft en Bushwick  
Adam salía de la habitación de Kurt , y se dirigía a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro como si hubiese ganado una guerra mientras en la habitación Kurt sollozaba en silencio porque a pesar de haber estado con su novio su mente y su corazón se habían roto, cada toque cada embestida fue solo la confirmación que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía a Adam de hecho nunca lo fue un beso le había recordado a su cuerpo mente y corazón a quien pertenecía , lo único esperaba era encontrar el valor para volver al hogar.


	5. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

 

“Decisiones”

Al otro día en el loft Sam y Blaine anunciaron a todos que ya no eran un elemento, que Sam ocuparía una de las habitaciones desocupadas, pero que estaban más que bien con la decisión y que ahora Sam empezaría a ver a una chica que pronto seria parte de la vida de todos. Varias semanas después hizo su aparición Vera.  
Vera Roger era una mujer de una gran generosidad y por sobre toda dueña de una belleza imponente no era solo la poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y unos labios que era un ensueño sino que además era dueña de unas curvas que hasta santana envidiaba, y aunque era sencillas para vestir siempre se resaltaban, su cabello largo era de color castaño y poseía unas ondas naturales que le daban ese toque sexy, Blaine de enamoro de ella al instante, porque tenías mucho en común. Vera era una artista excepcional le gustaba la fotografía y le pidió permiso a Sam para que Blaine fuera su modelo ,a regañadientes accedió sabiendo que Blaine nunca le sacaría a esta increíble mujer.  
Aunque pareciera mentira el resto de la pandilla había congeniado con ella por lo que su ingreso al loft fue de modo natural, y sin dramas. Vera sabia del pasado romántico de su novio por lo que no le importo y acepto a Sam tal y como era.   
Por eso nos encontramos hoy en día en NYADA Blaine estaba ansioso desde el habían pasado tres semanas desde que él y Kurt se besaron. Si bien tenía que terminar un par de canciones Kurt le mando varios mensajes cancelando sus reuniones con diversas excusas que hacía que el corazón de Blaine no parara de romperse, por suerte hoy lo vería y después iría al estudio de Vera para su proyecto final de fotografía.  
-Hey –saludo Blaine torpemente a Kurt  
-hola Blaine-dijo Kurt   
-¿qué tienes pensado para terminar nuestro musical? me has esto evadiendo Kurt y eso no es justo… y sabes yo no puedo hacer esto más –dio media vuelta y se fue ya que iba a empezar a llorar   
-¡espera…!-sintió a Kurt gritar y se detuvo- Bee por favor espera-Kurt tenía los ojos llorosos –yo lo siento bien fue estúpido de mi parte lo siento, es que Adam estaba irracional con nosotros y yo trate de calmarlo sabes y… -subió la mano y ahí estaba un anillo de oro con dos brillantes – me comprometí  
-tu ¿te vas a casar?- dijo sin poder creer lo que veía  
-no, no ahora cuando me gradué… y -no pudo seguir porque ni él se lo creía, no entendía porque le había dicho que si pero sabía que Blaine era feliz con Sam y él no quería desgárralo mas.  
Blaine no aguanto más una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla justo al tiempo en que Sam y Vera entraban en escena  
-Bee ¿estás bien? –dijo vera  
Kurt se dio vuelta y vio a la joven de ojos verdes con una mirada preocupada él no la conocía, pero se la veía gentil ,siguió la mirada y vio Sam con el ceño fruncido mirándolo como para golpearlo y entonces vio sus manos unidas y su mirada se clavó en Sam que movía la cabeza.  
-amor este es Kurt el ex de Blaine del que te hable   
-¿amor?– se preguntó Kurt  
-si –dijo Blaine componiéndose- veras Kurt en tu ausencia Sam y yo nos separamos justo el día que te fuiste del loft el me confeso que tenía sentimientos por Vera y yo lo acepte porque a decir verdad yo también tenía sentimientos por alguien y ese día me había dado cuenta que nunca podría sentir nada más por nadie. Él fue valiente y yo también, pero veo que no muchos lo hacen, ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con esta dama Sam, Vera los espero en la entrada. Ha, y Kurt cuando quieras terminar nuestro proyecto lo hacemos vía e mail así tu prometido no te hace problemas, mándame las letras de las canciones que yo hare los arreglos musicales. Será lo mejor para los dos. –dijo mientras se dio vuelta para irse y no romper a llorar como una colegiala en ese momento.  
-Bee espera voy contigo, un gusto conocerte Kurt-. Dijo mientras sostenía de la cintura a Blaine  
\- ¿dime que paso Sam?  
-¡wow! eso en tu mano es un anillo de compromiso  
-si  
-bien hecho Kurt ahora lo perdiste para siempre, ¿sabes que fue lo primero que me dijo cuándo entre esa tarde en el estudio de música?  
-no  
-me dijo que cuando te beso era como volver a casa   
-oh- dijo Kurt su corazón bombeaba más y más rápido porque había sido tan tonto de pensar que Blaine ya no lo amaba si el beso había significado lo mismo para el si cuando esa noche y todas las noches que le sucedieron su cuerpo le recordaba que Adam no era su dueño más como había sido tan idiota.  
-si oh y sabes que él esperaba lo mismo de ti, que te sinceraras con Adam pero veo que no ha sido así lo lamento, bueno me voy adiós Kurt.

 

En el estudio Vera vio a Blaine en su momento de más vulnerabilidad cuando comenzó a llorar, ella es una artista después de todo y nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y triste, como un hombre tan vulnerado, como un corazón roto era, tomo su cámara y comenzó a disparar, una tras otra Blaine no sabía pero ella sintió su dolor y lloraba tomando sus emoción luego que termino disparar se acercó y lo abrazo, diciéndole dulce promesas que estaría bien  
-dios Bee eres hermoso, no dejes que algo así te desmorone tu puedes ser fuerte, eres fuerte y si Kurt no ve lo hermoso y bondadoso que eres peor para él. Ahora vamos Sam nos espera  
-¿y las fotos?-  
-aquí- dijo ella mostrado la secuencia  
-o dios eso es desgarrador  
-no Bee es como se ve un hombre cuando su corazón se romper es la belleza de la tristeza y estoy tan agradecida que me hayas dejado plasmarla.  
-Vera es… gracias por tus palabras- dijo sin saber que decir  
-de nada Bee, ahora mañana quiero ver otra faceta, y gracias por no enojarte no muchos entienden el arte ni la necesidad de plasmar cada emoción gracias Bee  
-de nada… aunque no me veo como quisiera pero gracias que pude desahogarme  
-bien vamos por Sammy.- dijo ella mientras ponía un beso en su frente

 

En NYADA

Kurt era un zombi deambulaba camino a su clase sin ganas como si todo el aire del universo se hubiese consumido y él se hubiese quedado sin el, el dolor en el pecho era solo la indicación que todavía estaba vivo, había visto romperse a Blaine ante sus ojos y otra vez él fue el causante de ello lo vio en el instante en que vio el anillo sus pupilas sus ojos miel como si todo el color del mundo hubiese desaparecido de golpe ese instante que recordaría hasta el día de su muerte y ahora ¿cómo vería a Adam? sabiendo que cada palabra que Blaine y Sam le habían dicho era verdad él era un cobarde y ahora se casaría con un hombre que no amaba , seria romperle el corazón a Adam de esa manera ahora que lo había aceptado, él no era malo el solo no quería lastimar a nadie y al fin de cuenta había lastimado al hombre que amaba. Todo se complicó y la forma que Blaine le hablo a lo último como si fuera un extraño ¿ hacer el trabajo por mail?, si él se lo había buscado tres semanas desaparecido y todo se había venido abajo y ahora, solo quedaría recuperar alguna de sus piezas porque él también tenía el corazón roto por haber lastimado a Blaine.  
Vagando por los pasillo de la facultad no se dio cuenta que tropezó con alguien.  
-Hey Hummel ¿qué te sucede?  
-Seb –Kurt reacciono al ver a Sebastián mirarlo con preocupación  
-así que apareciste, se te extraña en el loft bueno, ellos te extraña Jeff Nick…-dijo con indiferencia  
-si sé que debí volver pero estuve ocupado- dijo corriendo su mano izquierda por sobre su hombro para ajustar su bolso Sebastián vio el anillo y levanto las cejas graciosamente  
-¡ohh! pero mira que estabas ocupado follándose a su prometido por lo que veo, un anillo como ese tiene su precio Kurtie-dijo lascivamente  
-Sebastián cállate  
-oh enojado estamos, bien debo pensar que Bee no lo sabe   
-él se enteró hace un rato  
-oh, bueno debo ir a recoger los pedazos del corazón de mi amigo y próximo esposo porque debido a los acontecimiento y como estas fuera de la escena es hora que haga mi movimiento, salúdame a Adam, y agradécele de mi parte-dijo mientras se disponía a salir  
-espera Seb…-dijo al borde del llanto, él quería decirle que lo olvide, que Blaine solo era para el que no quería que se le acerque ni a un metro pero ¿quién era el para decir tal cosa? cuando no fue capaz de jugarse por él.  
-si kurtie- dijo en tono falso y meloso  
-Seb hazlo feliz –dijo sinceramente  
-oh esa es mi intención kurtie siempre lo fue ahora si me disculpas mi futuro esposo me espera-dijo alejándose sonriendo de una manera similar a la que Adam acostumbraba.

 

Kurt salió disparado a su casa había perdido a Blaine para siempre y ya no había marcha atrás, cuando entro se fue a su cuarto Rachel lo miro preocupada Finn hizo un movimiento y ella lo detuvo. Al cerrar la puerta se hecho a la cama y lloro por el por Blaine y por todos los que alguna vez fueron separados de su verdadero amor.

 

En el loft Seb esperaba a Blaine en el living sentado en un sillón tenía que hacer su movimiento, pero sabía que Blaine no lo iba a aceptar fácilmente por lo que ideo un plan que no fallaría a una semana del receso de primavera él sabía que haría.

Blaine entro del brazo de Vera y Sam se veía roto y cansado espero, que no lo tome como si él quería abusar de eso pero era el momento.  
-Bee ¿qué tienes?  
-Seb yo no quiero hablar de eso mas   
-lo vi en la universidad lo sé Bee sé que te duele pero es su decisión  
-Seb- amonesto Sam  
-no enserio Sam quiero ayudar   
-¡y como se supone que me vas ayudar Seb, he, follándome duro contra la pared hasta que lo olvide, porque déjame decirte que ya me lo dijiste!-dijo enojado  
-Hey no Bee no la tomes conmigo, quiero ayudar y no digo que no sea una buena idea-dijo mientras veía a los tres poner los ojos- pero esta vez no se trata de sexo lo juro Bee que te parece, Tu, París y yo-  
\- ¿es una película nueva no la he oído?-dijo inocentemente  
-no Bee –dijo sacando los pasajes en primera y entregándoselos  
-¿quieres que nos vayamos a parís la próxima semana?- pregunto atónito  
-si mi querido Bee. Tú, París y yo-volvió a decir  
-Seb yo no te puedo prometer nada soy una cascará de persona nunca podre querer a nadie más como amo a Kurt, quiero que lo sepas  
-Bee no espero nada enserio, solo pienso que un cambio de aire te hará bien sabes   
-no se  
-ve- dijo Sam él sabía que Sebastián no haría nada que Blaine no quisiera   
-si ve cariño París es la mejor ciudad para un cambio de aire te hará bien-dijo Vera  
-mira no te presionare a nada solo nosotros dos amigos en busca de aventuras además debo buscar algún chico nuevo -dijo en tono burlón  
-claro jajá ok.-dijo Blaine – un cambio de aire será bueno  
-bien-dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa que le inundaba el rostro  
-bien –dijo Blaine sonriendo

La semana paso volando tal y como habían quedado Kurt paso las letras de las canciones por mail Blaine hizo las correcciones les agrego la música y se las envió de nuevo Kurt lloro del otro lado del computador cuando vio la perfección de la música y le dio el visto bueno.   
El día antes del viaje Kurt recio el último mail titulado comedia musical.  
…“un amor no convencional” por Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson…  
Allí en el archivo de audio estaba la totalidad de las 10 canciones, el script y el manuscrito de la comedia musical, Kurt estaba impresionado del buen trabajo que habían hecho y debajo de todo una nota que decía …“Kurt la obra quedo perfecta lamento que al fin de la misma no hubiésemos podido festejar pero no hay nada en mi por lo que tenga que festejar, cuando recibas este mail estaré en viaje a París con Seb para un nuevo comienzo solo espero que seas feliz con Adam siempre te amare Kurt, pero debo seguir porque es evidente que el beso que compartimos no significo lo mismo para ti espero mi estadía en Paris cure mis heridas siempre tuyo Blaine. Pd: cuando vuelva haz de cuenta que nunca existí es que no soportare ver cuando te cases y unas tu vida con otro que no sea yo,”

Kurt cerro el mail y su corazón termino por romperse las lágrimas seguían cayendo en ese momento entro Rachel  
-Kurt ¿que está mal cariño?  
-lo perdí y es mi culpa Rach lo perdí para siempre y lo amo más que nunca que voy a hacer con Adam como me voy a casar con un hombre que no amo…–dijo mientras se ahogaba en sollozos  
-ya lo arreglaremos Kurt si lo tuyo con Blaine tiene que ser nada en este mundo lo detendrá

Kurt quería creerlo quería pero dentro de él sabia que sin Blaine todo era irremediablemente sofocante, necesitaba a Blaine para respirar lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.


	6. capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

 

“Ulala París”

 

Diario personal de Sebastián Smythe

15 de Septiembre 2014

“Puedo decir que desde que llegue a Paris he sido el hombre más feliz del universo, no solo Blaine comenzó a mejorar sino que nunca lo vi mejor , está más suelto si hasta dejo el gel porque decía que quería un cambio de look parisino , fue un cambio agradable más que agradable esta malditamente caliente, bueno y en ese campo he visto que me mira el otro día entre en la habitación solo con mi toalla en la cintura y si me dio una buena mirada de hecho se ruborizo me daban ganas de besarlo tan mal, no creo que nunca desee algo tanto, pero siendo sincero no sé si quisiera que pase algo ahora, es complejo yo lo amo y sé que el todavía ama a Hummel y lo hará y no sé si quiero sufrir, pero siempre estaré para él, esta noche iremos a un club veremos qué pasa yo ya no espero nada más que una amistad y me alegro que este recuperándose, realmente ,bueno me voy a poner súper caliente para encontrar algún chico en la pista y llevarlo a la parte de atrás y volarle los sesos. Bee acaba de llegar fue a correr y se ve exquisito mierda cálmate Smythe amigos así lo dijo el…”  
Sebastián cerro el diario lo guardo en su habitación mientras entro al baño.

 

Blaine entro en la habitación había ido a correr una nueva rutina que agregaba primero se fue del gel luego adiós pajaritas y por ultimo correr junto al Senna le daba otra claridad podría adoptar Paris . Ellos estaban en el departamento de la abuela de Sebastián ella se lo había heredado a Seb cuando murió estaba ubicado en el centro de parís una ubicación envidiable y la verdad era que quería quedarse, él no iba a ser capaz de volver y enfrentarse a Kurt no había forma que lo viera unirse a Adam. No el hablaría con sus padres y si Seb se quería ir el encontraría un lugar para vivir, podría ir a la Soborné y estudiar arte y literatura algo que no le recuerde a Kurt.   
Se metió a la ducha sabía que Seb quería ir a este nuevo club, seguro a tener un enganche ocasional. Sabía que Seb era muy sexual y desde que llegaron lo mantuvo como en un monasterio, pero si era sincero no sabía que sentía por Seb ahora, si él amaba a Kurt pero había renunciado al amor romántico y de almas gemelas, por lo tanto algo oscuro se gestaba en su pecho bueno más abajo, él no era estúpido Seb era atractivo y caliente el otro día lo había visto solo en toalla y vio esos abdominales marcados y una gota que lo recorría y él quería ser lo suficientemente valiente para dejar que los sentimientos no existan y ser solo carnal, él podía, él tenía que poder Kurt ya no estaba disponible más y él tenía que poder era hora de que se pudiera liberar quizás él también podía encontrar un chico caliente.  
Salió de la ducha y se miró, no está mal pensó, las horas que había pasado corriendo junto al Sena empezaban a notarse, se puso una toalla en la cintura y se fue a su habitación. Escogió el equipo más favorecedor una camisa de color morado unos pantalones negros ultra apretados que le asentaban perfectamente y apenas un poco de acondicionador para sus rulos para modelarlo suavemente y que no se encrespen y apenas un poco de delineador negro en el ángulo interno de sus ojos le daban un toque felino y eso estaba bien el quería impactar.   
Se miro tomo su chaqueta de cuero negro y fue a buscar a Sebastián, se sentía peligroso esta iba a ser su noche.  
-Wow B   
-Elocuente como siempre Bas, vamos hay un par de chicos calientes que nos esperan-dijo en tono burlón mientras salía, sin ver la mirada vacía de Sebastián.

El club se encontraba lleno, semi oscuro y la música era hipnótica, en la pista había varias parejas bailando, muy apretados, Sebastián se sintió en su elemento, tomo de la mano a Blaine y lo guio a la barra. Donde pidió dos disparos de un bebida de color verdosa y unas cervezas, miro a su alrededor como un depredador buscando su presa, y lo vio un joven rubio lo observaba desde el otro lado del salón, sonrió y vio como el chico se acercaba.  
-Ok bee ¿ves algo que te guste?- dijo casual  
-Seb esto no es un restaurant y no es como si yo estoy viendo la carta - dijo irónicamente  
-jaja bueno esa es la analogía perfecta diría, y si te das vuelta veras que mi comida se cerca  
\- ¿qué comida?- pregunto Blaine  
\- ¿perdón? - dijo una voz suave detrás de Seb  
Sebastián levanto una ceja a Blaine y se dio la vuelta, no estaba mal ojos verdes pelo rubio oscuro buen estado atlético sin duda agradable  
-¿sí?- dijo Sebastián   
-bueno me preguntaba si quieres bailar –dijo el rubio  
-oh, claro porque no a eso vine-dijo Sebastián  
-oh no, yo le decía a tu amigo – dijo mirando a Blaine  
-oh –fue lo único que dijo Blaine  
\- ah, está bien lo que sea –dijo Sebastián dolido y siguió bebiendo de su cerveza  
-¿y?- insistió el rubio  
\- oh, ok claro –dijo con asombro Blaine y se fue a la pista   
El rubio se fue acercando mas con la música de Katy Perry, E.T sonaba envolviendo todo los sentidos de Blaine, quien solo quería exorcizar el dolor y que mejor que bailar con un desconocido a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Comenzó a acercarse más hasta que su cuerpo era pegado al rubio quien comenzó a moler sus caderas junto con Blaine. El rubio paso un sus brazos por el cuello de él y le susurro al oído  
-Alain es mi nombre, ¿cómo es el tuyo hermoso?  
Su voz era tan suave, su cadencia era tan similar y Blaine se perdió en la similitud  
-Blaine –dijo suavemente  
-oh americano entonces, bueno eres bueno bailando  
-gracias, tu lo eres también  
No dijeron mas la música cambio a For Your Enterteiment de Adam Lambert sonaba ahora y el shot de bebida empezó a correr en la sangre de Blaine y todo la fricción deliciosa se acumulaba en el sur de su geografía, levanto la vista y vio los ojos de Alain que por arte de magia el verde se convirtió en azul-grisáceo y su nariz se hizo más perfecta y eso fue todo cerro la brecha, presionando los labios contra los de Alain, quien devolvió el beso ávidamente.

Sebastián hablaba con un moreno muy caliente que se le había acercado después del fiasco del rubio ,estaba más que entretenido cuando el moreno le tomo de la cintura y le hablaba en el oído mientras molía sus caderas bueno es si era una conversación para él estaba en lo mejor cuando sus ojos se volvieron a la pista de baile y vio a Blaine besándose con el chico, y dios si no se puso celoso, Jaques, el moreno, gemía en su oído y Sebastián solo quería ir a la pista y darle un golpe al rubio.

-Hey –dijo Alain cuando se separo de la boca de Blaine- porque no vamos a otro lugar, tu sabes   
Blaine estaba en otro nivel, el seguía viendo a Kurt delante de él.  
-ok- dijo y se dejo llevar de la pista  
Alain lo llevo a los cuartos que estaba en el establecimiento, ni bien la puerta de cerro golpeo a Blaine contra la pared más cercana y comenzó a atacar su cuello, Blaine sintió todo su cuerpo en alarma, Kurt nunca fue agresivo, el siempre había sido tan dulce y ok Kurt nunca lo tocaba así y eso basto para que volviera en si  
-mmm Blaine eres tan grande –dijo con voz sensual- te hare sentir bien bebe  
-oh no, no espera- dijo Blaine entrando en pánico   
-no puedo esperar, cariño te quiero en mi como ayer –dijo bajando los pantalones de Blaine  
-no, basta no me toques-dijo Blaine suplicando  
-¿qué pasa te gusta molestar a los chicos en lo clubs? y no dar nada he –dijo furioso   
-no lo siento, no quise,-dijo Blaine subiéndose los pantalones, el gesto fue atajado por Alain quien empujo a Blaine sobre la cama que había y se subió sobre el  
-bueno, bueno si no me das lo que quiero entonces te mostrare como hacemos aquí las cosas bebe, relájate esto será largo –dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara- ahora veras que hago con los chicos como tú.  
-no, no por favor no-gritaba Blaine aturdido por el dolor en su mandibula

Sebastián miraba como el rubio hablaba al oído de Blaine, esto no era bueno, no para el por lo menos, Blaine aun no superaba a Kurt y el sabia de lo romántico que era su amigo, un beso podía ser pero algo mas estaba fuera de discusión. Su alarma se encendió cuando vio que el rubio tomaba a Blaine fuera de la pista, y a pesar de las quejas de Jaques se fue en busca de la pareja que abandonaba la pista, fue complicado seguirlo en medio de la multitud pero se las ingenio , algo en su pecho le decía que todo estaba mal, el laberinto del club lo guio a una zona oscura donde había varias puerta, su pánico creció cuando no vio en cual se habían metido, dios que mataría a Blaine por esto, detrás de cada puerta se escuchaban gemidos y quejidos de placer y Sebastián sintió que todo la bilis de su hígado se le subió a la garganta, entre los celos y el pánico no ayudaban a mejorar su estado nauseoso, de repente todo fue claro un grito y no de placer retumbo detrás de una puerta, el conocía el rango de Blaine lo había escuchado muchas veces para saber que era el, derrumbo la puerta y allí estaba el rubio subido a Blaine quien gritaba que se baje y el rubio que lo golpeaba, eso fue todo Sebastián saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y lo saco de encima con un solo golpe el rubio se estrello contra la pared desorientado , Sebastián ayudo a Blaine a subirse los pantalones agradeciendo que llego a tiempo, el rubio miraba desde el suelo furioso.  
-vamos bee vamos a casa y cuidar esas heridas- dijo dulcemente  
-ok Seb- dijo conmocionado  
\- tu –dijo mirando al rubio- levántate- dijo tendiéndole la mano ante el asombro de Blaine, el rubio se puso de pie, Sebastián soltó a Blaine y cerro el puño contra el estomago del rubio y luego le dio un rodillazo en sus partes que obligo al rubio a volver al piso en forma de bola.- la próxima vez será peor. –dijo furioso volvió a Blaine que lo miraba asombrado  
-¿Qué?  
-para que lo hiciste levantar  
-Bee no soy un cobarde, nunca se golpea a un hombre en el piso –dijo casualmente  
-bueno está bien Sir Sebastián, y gracias-   
-bueno Bee cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos ok ahora puedes caminar  
-si Seb el…-solo me golpeo-dijo temblando ante lo que podía haber sucedido  
-ok   
Salieron del club y se dirigieron al departamento, la mayor parte del tiempo fue en silencio las calles vacías de París eran un poco lúgubres y Blaine no podía creer lo que le había sucedido, bueno el no debe tratar de olvidar a kurt de esa manera  
-bueno llegamos  
-Seb yo l…gracias tu me salvaste y yo dios soy un idiota- dijo cayendo sobre el sillon  
-no, no lo eres si un poco confiado- dijo y sentó a su lado  
-no yo me siento como un idiota… oh dios estoy enloqueciendo-grito  
-hey Bee basta- dijo abrazándolo dulcemente  
-no, no, Seb no entiendes, yo estaba bailando y en un principio sabía que estaba bailando con Alain  
-¿Alain?-pregunto   
-si era su nombre, en fin y luego el se acerco y la música me sentí vivo Seb, pensé ok yo puedo superarlo, y entonces lo mire a los ojos y yo… dios vas a creer que estoy loco pero yo creí en todo momento que era Kurt, su voz era tan parecida y yo empecé a alucinar…  
Y cuando él me estaba tocando volví en mí y me di cuenta que Kurt nunca fue así de agresivo, el es dulce sabes siempre pide permiso para tocarme y este hombre solo fue por ello y oh dios casi fui violado, Seb entiendes estoy tan perdido-dijo sollozando  
-ok lo de alucinar es lógico, el shot era absenta tu sabes, el duende verde,-dijo culpable, pero lo otro yo no se Bee tu tienes que poder superar a Hummel sabes, hay muchos chicos que te aman y no solo quieren entrar en tus pantalones que te respetan, y te adoran en silencio.-dijo Seb sonrojándose   
-oh si claro bueno nómbrame uno  
-bueno…   
-ves mira te agradezco Seb pero sé que estoy roto, nadie me puede amar soy un idiota   
\- yo- dijo con un tono nervioso  
-¿Qué?  
-yo te amo Blaine, -dijo tomando sus manos- más de lo que nunca ame a nadie y sé que te amo porque a pesar que no sientes lo mismo estoy a tu lado tratando de recomponerte con la ilusa idea que en algún momento me veas…-dijo Sebastián y una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas  
-Seb – y por primera vez Blaine vio al verdadero Sebastián y le gusto lo que vio tanto que cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo beso.  
-Blaine no, no por lastima-dijo Sebastián aun temblando   
-no es lastima Seb, tú me haces bien y me gusta cuando bajas las murallas y te puedo ver, si todavía estoy enamorado de otra persona, pero saber que me amas me hace sentir que puedo superarlo, yo te quiero Seb lo sabes , y me gustaría ser mas contigo- dijo con sus ojos brillando de emoción,  
\- no digas eso si no lo sientes bee  
\- no lo haría nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos Seb lo sabes, me gustas, era genial, distinto y sobre todo me amas  
-bueno si te amo y no abuses de esa información,-dijo depositando un suave beso,  
Blaine sintió un hormigueo en su piel era distinto a la emoción que había experimentado en la pista de baile este era Sebastián era un ancla, el podía enamorarse de él tardaría pero si de seguro el sentimiento estaba. El beso progreso enseguida a más caliente y cuando querían acordar estaban en la cama de Sebastián aun PG pero besándose con fervor, fue Sebastián que puso un límite.  
-Bee basta, no voy ser dueño de mis actos si Smythe Jr. se despierta y creo que está a punto de hacerlo  
\- oh por dios tu no le pones nombre a tu…  
-bueno si él es muy requerido y bastante, tu sabes vigoroso y no es pequeño muchas gracias y es como una extensión mi, si se merece un nombre- dijo graciosamente   
\- bueno está bien –dijo sonriendo- ahora pongamos reglas, no digo ahora o muy pronto pero debes saber que las actividades de Smythe Jr. son exclusivas mías si vamos a ser novios, yo no comparto Seb que quede claro, me gustaría más besos y si vamos iremos poco a poco está bien para ti  
\- Si Bee, por ti cualquier cosa te amo ok y sé que no estás listo para la magnificencia de Jr. todavía- dijo moviendo las cejas graciosamente  
-oh así he… dijo Blaine dándole un beso corto en la boca-. Bueno y tú no estás listo para saludar a Devon…-dijo levantando una cejas –  
\- ok… basta de burlas Bee es hora de dormir, quieres quedarte- dijo acomodándose en su almohada  
\- si necesito sentir que no estoy solo   
-no lo estas me tienes  
\- lo se  
\- así que novios he  
\- si novios Seb, ahora duerme.

Sebastián rodeo la cintura de Blaine y se sumergieron en un sueño tranquilo, lo último que pensó mientras cerraba los ojos fue que quería a Blaine para toda la vida y que no haría nada para lastimarlo. Mientras que Blaine sintió como si realmente pudiera volver a ser feliz.

 

Diario personal de Sebastián Smythe

16 de septiembre de 2014

“Dijo si, dios dijo si por fin Blaine es mío…y yo no lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz y lo único que quiero es cantar y bailar y cuidar de los demás quisiera quedarme en París por siempre, lo amo y él me quiere no de la misma manera pero sé que lo lograre, mundo prepárense para Seblaine, ok soy cursi.  
Oh se despertó iré a hacerle el desayuno a mi novio. Hasta la próxima Smythe fuera”


	7. capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno gracias ante todo por todos aquellos que han visto este fic , es mi primera vez escribiendo en este sitio, por lo tanto muchas Gracias.  
> Advertencia: Mi intento de escribir carbon, smut a algo sensual , espero que no sea demasiado embarazoso, jajaja.

Capitulo 7

Break- Point

En Nueva York la lluvia amenazaba con borrar todo rastro de felicidad y esperanza , en la buhardilla Kurt estudiaba para recuperar el último examen que había fallado , ya que fue cuando Blaine se había ido a Paris y se paso dos días en cama fingiendo una gripe para poder llorar a gusto , Adam le trajo sopa de pollo y se quedo con el cuidándolo, lo que aumentaba su culpa, el no se merecía a Adam y menos se merecía a Blaine, lo que lo lleva a la actualidad estudiando para su examen de historia de la música centrado solo en la tarea cuando la puerta se abre dando paso a Santana Sam y Vera   
-hey Kurtie-Pie- dijo Vera   
-hola Vera-   
-¡qué demonios que haces Hummel estudiando en un día de lluvia!- dijo Santana   
-Santana déjalo en paz- dijo entrando en escena Sam   
-gracias Sammy ¿cómo estás?  
-bien se podría decir-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas cerca de el  
-está un poco triste- dijo Vera  
-¿Qué paso Sammy?- pregunto Kurt  
-no te preocupes Kurt  
-no dime soy tu amigo   
-¿humm? – dijo Sam dudando si debía o no abrir la boca.  
-¡oh por dios!- exclamo Santana,- Samuel esta triste por Bumble Bee y la Suricata se quedan en París.   
-Oh, mmm bueno en unos días vuelven Sam no las clases empiezan pronto y aquí estarán-consolándolo con un masaje en la espalda a Sam  
-oh mm no… ellos se quedan en París Kurt, no vuelven Blaine me mando un mail ayer, decidieron quedarse y continuar su educación en la Sorbona.  
-¡no! no puede ser Blaine ama NYADA tanto como yo, era su sueño- grito desesperado Kurt.  
-Bueno lady Face se ve que los sueños cambian como los estados de Facebook- dijo irónicamente Santana  
-Basta ya chicos, no es su historia que contar- intervino Vera  
-Está bien Vera, si Blaine quisiera que lo sepa él me hubiese llamado- dijo derrotando  
-oh kurt ven aquí- abrió los brazos Sam  
-Sam el me odia y yo…no quiero perder a mi amigo.-dijo mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su amigo  
-lo sé... lo sé- dijo Sam mientras acaricia la cabeza de Kurt consolándolo.  
-¿no dicen cuándo volverán?-  
-mmm no Sebastián, dijo algo de volver para buscar sus papeles y sus cosas a principio de mes de noviembre.  
-oh vamos díganle o lo hago a mi manera- dijo Santana fastidiada  
-¿q... que tiene que decirme Santana?- pregunto Kurt temeroso  
-Kurt cariño Bee y Seb se van a casar en parís a fines de Noviembre- Dijo Vera como si Kurt fuera un niño de 5 años al que le cuentan que Santa Claus no existe.  
-¡oh no…eso no es posible ellos ni siquiera están juntos por dios Blaine me juro que me amaba antes de irse…no, es un error!- caminaba desesperado por el buhardilla  
-no kurt se que es pronto, pero ellos están juntos hace un mes y Seb tuvo esta idea de casarse para que Blaine no tenga problemas con la ciudadanía y el acepto porque bueno ellos están junto como juntos y yo nunca escuche a Blaine tan emocionado desde que estábamos en Ohio.- Comento Sam tratando de calmarlo pero no funciono  
-no... no es verdad… es un broma no.  
-¡kurt no!- amonesto Sam-además de que broma hablas si tú te vas a casar con el inglés en diciembre o no  
-si… pero  
-si pero que, ¡dios eres tan egoísta no puede ser feliz!. ¿No puede haber superado lo de ustedes?- dijo Sam indignado  
-No…no Sam, no entiendes lo amo,.. lo amo y el me ama y dios esto es todo un embrollo pero siempre vamos a volver el uno al otro porque estamos destinados…-dijo derrumbándose por completo y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos   
-kurt, déjalo ser feliz,- dijo arrodillándose y sosteniéndole las manos  
-Sam  
-¿estás dispuesto a dejar a Adam y tu compromiso con él?  
-Sam no sabes…- dijo Kurt porque él sabía que no quería romper otro corazón.  
-dime entonces ¿lo harás? porque si lo haces te ayudo, pero si solo es porque no puedes verlo con Seb entonces déjalo-  
-yo…-dijo mientras trataba de explicar lo inexplicable  
-bien me imaginaba   
Se levanto furioso y salió de la habitación  
Vera y santana estaban en silencio  
Santana se excusó porque tenía una cita con Brittany, Vera fue a preparar el té.  
-El volverá sabes- dijo ofreciéndole un taza de té de Tilo y Jazmín  
-mmm- dijo tratando de procesar mientras bebía de a poco el té.   
-Blaine volverá a ti no ahora, en el futuro lo sabes y él lo sabe, solo que ahora las cosas son complejas para ambos, yo creo firmemente en las almas gemelas,- dijo Vera mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurt en el piso - cuando vi a Sam no me importo que este con Blaine yo sabía que él era para mí y espere que el viera lo mismo que yo, que se diera cuenta de la química y la electricidad en el aire y en la piel cuando nos miramos o hacemos el amor , nunca me sentí así con nadie kurt y he tenido amantes no muchos pero solo Sam me hace sentir como…- dijo mirando pensativa  
-En casa…-termino la frase kurt  
-sí y sé que con Adam te unen cosas buenas, es un buen hombre que te ama y te cuida y no dudo que Seb lo hace de la misma manera con Blaine lo protege y lo cuida pero no es lo mismo, .mira el 3 de noviembre es la muestra de fotos me gustaría que tu y Adam vinieran se que Blaine y Sebastián van a venir sobre todo porque Bee es mi modelo así que, ¿vienes?  
-si por supuesto- dijo sintiéndose reconfortado no solo por las palabras de Vera sino por la infusión mágica que le habría preparado.  
\- quizás por lo, menos puedan ser amigos de nuevo- dijo dándole la mano para levantarse  
-si gracias Vera – y la abrazo  
La puerta se abrió y Sam volvió a entrar y vio a los dos en un abrazo  
-un minuto y mi amigo quiere robarme a mi novia- dijo ´Sam sonriendo   
-oh Sammy lo siento  
-no kurt lo siento también en serio  
-hola guau pensé que estabas solo- dijo Adam entrando de improviso  
-oh Adam ya nos íbamos los espero si-dijo Vera soltando a Kurt  
-¿que fue todo eso cariño?  
-Nada solo Sam siendo el mismo y Vera nos invitó a su exposición  
-Oh que bueno bien vamos cariño te invito a cenar si  
-Está bien  
-Sabes que te amo no  
-Si lo se   
-Bien   
Kurt abrazo y beso a Adam, no había la electricidad pero si Blaine iba a conformarse con Sebastián el lo haría a su manera,  
Esa noche mientras hacían el amor kurt sintió que algo había muerto en el.

 

Los días pasaban de manera veloz Blaine estaba en una vorágine desde que él y Sebastián habían decido radicarse en París todo fue más rápido de lo habitual, el tema es que a Blaine se le vencía la visa y tendría que volver a estados unidos pronto Seb tenia doble nacionalidad y se le ocurrió que podían casarse y obtener así la ciudadanía, ok estaban borrachos en ese momento pero a luz de la mañana no estaba mal. Su relación había progresado a física y Blaine había podido superar el trauma de su primera semana en París, se descubrió bastante sexual sobre todo porque Sebastián no dejaba de pasearse con poca ropa durante todo el día, o lo atacaba cada vez que volvía de correr.  
Aún no había superado a Kurt , aunque el sexo con Seb era por lo general maravilloso, todavía faltaba esa electricidad esa química esa sensación de pertenencia, pero sabia que no podía seguir así no era justo para Seb que lo amaba el estaba intentando.

-mmm Seb dios si…  
-oh maldición B tan bien sigue dios no pares-gimió Seb mientras Blaine redoblo esfuerzo en sus embestidas era su aniversario de 1 mes y habían cenado en resto frente a la torre Eiffel y Sebastián le había dado su anillo, Blaine estaba más que inspirado esa noche.  
-oh Seb estoy tan cerca baby mmm dios es tan ahhh!!  
\- si ahí Bee ahí oh mi te amo bebe agfds- llego solo de las embestidas certeras sobre su próstata  
-Seb ahh ahhhhhh!!!- y Blaine llego en un segundo más tarde muy dentro de Seb.

Cuando se calmaron de sus orgasmos y se limpiaron Blaine se acomodó en el pecho de Sebastián le encantaba escuchar el corazón de su novio ahora prometido legal.

-mmm Bee nunca me voy a cansar de Devon, me haces tan feliz cariño-dijo Seb sonriendo y mientras desenredaba esos rulos  
-me alegro, Seb digamos que Jr. y yo nos estamos llevando bien sobre todo a la mañana… tu sabes antes de desayuno...  
-¡Blaine no digas cosas así mamadas mañaneras son mi cosa favorita en el mundo!   
-lo se cariño por eso lo hago bebe, quiero mostrarte lo feliz que me haces – dijo poniendo un tierno beso en el pecho  
-sabes que en un mes serás oficialmente Smythe no   
\- mmm Anderson-Smythe y si lo se   
-bueno luego, que volvamos de New York nos inscribiremos en la Soborne como los Anderson Smythe, Wow eso fue raro  
-si es raro…-dijo pensativo Blaine ya que el viaje a new york era lo que temía iba a volver a verlo , iba a tener su cierre y su adiós sin saberlo una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas iba a decir a dios a toda su vida Estados unidos y en especial a Kurt-  
-¿estás bien Bebe?  
-si –mintió- solo abrumado por el maravilloso sexo…  
-bueno Jr. está interesado en un enroque que dices estas a la altura…  
-y si…-dijo – Devon está interesado también así que…   
-bueno digo- subiendo se sobre Blaine y depositando tiernos besos en su pecho –que Jr. dijo primero – dijo de modo sensual bajando hacia la polla semierecta de Blaine   
-¡oh Seb! – dijo retorciéndose cuando Sebastián lo tomo en su boca.  
Si el sexo era la mejor manera de superar el dolor. O solo disfrazarlo.

 

Kurt había estado en un limbo desde fines de septiembre el sabia noviembre eran solo malas noticias no solo porque se acercaba su inminente boda sino que Blaine sellaría su unión con Sebastián, y eso sería todo irían por caminos separados y ambos se habrían perdido por completo. El creía en las palabras de Vera sobre las almas gemelas, aunque en estos momentos creía que todo era una cruel broma del destino. Si solo pudiera ver a Blaine un momento si tan solo pudieran reconectar la amistad entonces él podría volver a ser el mismo volver a reconectar con su alma que estaba del otro lado del atlántico.

-cariño tengo buenas noticias- dijo Adam mientras entraba en el salón de baile  
-¿sí que es “Swetty Pie”?- dijo saliendo del estupor en el que se encontraba  
-Bueno, el embarcadero del Central Park está libre para mitad de noviembre, tuvieron una baja y nos pusieron en su lugar- dijo con entusiasmo  
-pero Adam eso es dentro de 20 días-dijo entrando en pánico- no estoy preparado, no hemos mandado las invitaciones, ni ¡oh dios! ni la comida, ni la ropa…- kurt sentía que ya no respiraba  
-hey Kurtie no enloquezcas, -dijo abrazándolo tiernamente- ya pensé en todo, las invitaciones las damos el día de la exposición de Vera, a tus padres y los míos les mando ya por mail y la comida y las flores las fotos están a cargo del lugar, la música estará a cargo de nuestros talentosos amigos por eso ya te dije lo pensé todo amor- le dio un suave beso en los labios- Y nuestros trajes están a mi cargo mañana vamos de compras- dijo entusiasmado Adam con una sonrisa que iluminaria la noche  
Kurt estaba en silencio no podía creer nada de esto es decir él sabía que se iba a casar en diciembre, el 27 de diciembre para ser exactos y ahora lo haría cuando el 14 de noviembre. 

Se separó de Adam era mucho no podía respirar era todo tan asfixiante era demasiado y entonces hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer evadirse.  
-lo siento Adam yo debo salir, debo ir a mi otra clase, nos vemos mañana y seguimos hablando sí, yo debo…  
-Kurt espera  
Pero Kurt ya estaba lejos muy lejos.

Adam sabía que se jugaba todo que adelantar la boda era un movimiento arriesgado pero no le quedaba otra Blaine volvería pronto y necesitaba demostrarle que kurt era suyo nadie se lo sacaría y menos Blaine.   
Él había escuchado a Nick y Jeff que Blaine y Sebastián volverían el 31 para la fiesta de Halloween de Santana y se quedarían hasta el 12 de noviembre porque el 14 se casaban en Paris de hecho sabían que algunos Warblers ya habían reservado vuelo para el 13 lo que le dejaba el campo libre para casarse el mismo día del otro lado del atlántico con Kurt sin interrupciones ni molestias era ganar o ganar aunque ahora mismo su prometido no parecía tan entusiasmado , él sabía que Kurt jamás lo dejaría . 

Pero como dicen a la confianza se la lleva el gato…o nadie puede contra el destino de las almas gemelas y pronto se daría cuenta de ello.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ponerse los disfraces, estamos casi en el final disfruten este capitulo. Gracias por leer

Capítulo 8

Halloween

Blaine estaba impaciente el vuelo de parís a new york fue terrible hubo turbulencia y encima Sebastián había tomado demasiado champagne y vomitaba cada 5 minutos sin contar los gemelos que se dedicaron a golpear sus riñones la mitad del vuelo, además estaba el hecho que en un día vería de nuevo a Kurt a pesar de estar unido Seb, él sabía que kurt era un agujero en su corazón imposible de llenar ni con todo el sexo. el cariño y el amor de Seb y le dolía porque quería amar a Sebastián tan mal.

Se alojaron en el Hilton Palace donde comieron algo liviano y se durmieron para recuperarse del vuelo fatal. Al otro día Sebastián se levantó primero y fue al gimnasio del Hotel mientras que Blaine se quedó en la ducha necesitaba un tiempo para recomponerse y pensar su disfraz de la noche, él ya había previsto lo que quería y sabía que iba a impactar a Sebastián. Era lo menos que podía hacer mantener a su novio feliz al menos uno de los dos se merecía la dicha.

Sebastián corría por la cinta ¿ de quién demonios había sido la idea de la fiesta de Halloween?, y ahora él estaba en este dilema de que disfrazarse sabía que Blaine era el más creativo de los dos y seguramente el silencio de radio de las ultimas 24 hs era porque estaba pensando en algo genial, bueno eso es lo que quería pensar y no quería ni remotamente dudar que ese silencio se debía a la cercanía de un encuentro con Kurt, porque le dolía demasiado que aun Blaine no haya correspondido a su amor.

Subió la intensidad de la cinta, necesitaba distraer la mente con la coordinación de las piernas y alejarla de las penas del corazón, levanto la vista y se vio al espejo que estaba enfrente de él nunca había corrido tanto y pensó “Blaine me diría que parezco Flash” una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pensando el nerd que era su novio con los super héroes y una epifanía se le cruzo. Apago la máquina, estiro los músculos, y se dirigió a la habitación, tenía que decirle a Blaine.

-Hey B a que no sabes que se me ocurrió para el disfraz de esta noche,- un silencio lo recibió- Bee, ¿hey Bee?,- dijo abriendo la puerta del baño la habitación estaba vacía, miro la mesa de luz y vio una nota de puño y letra de Blaine:

“Seb cariño fui a buscar unas cosas para mi disfraz, no te asustes vuelvo en unas horas espero que me sorprendas con el tuyo.  
Muchos besos ;) Bee”

 

-oh bueno entonces iré a la tienda de alquiler- dijo mientras abría la ducha y se metía disfrutando del calor para distender los músculos adoloridos.

En la buhardilla Kurt le daba los últimos toques a su traje el escritor enamorado y bohemio, se sentía conectado con el personaje que tenía que escribir la trágica historia de amor.  
Mientras tarareaba “Come what may” buscaba su sombrero de copa dentro de una caja en el fondo de su armario para completar su equipo. Lo monto en su maniquí para que no se arrugue. Fue al baño para ducharse en unas horas Rachel y Santana ocuparían el baño y no habría modo de sacarlas, Adam dijo que vendría a las 19 y solo quedaban 4 hs. El no tenía idea de que iría su prometido pero le dijo que se iba a asombrar.

18:00

Golpe de la puerta de la buhardilla  
-Voy – grito Kurt desde su cortinado y salió mientras se acomodaba la camisa dentro del pantalón. Abrió, un gruñido lo recibió y el salto hacia atrás asombrado  
-SHH kurt soy Finn  
-¿Finn?  
-si…espera,¡¡¡ LILLLYYYY estoy en casa!!!-grito Finn aturdiendo a Kurt que lo miraba y se asombraba lo bien caracterizado de Herman Monster que estaba su hermano. Detrás de la cortina de Una Lily Monter vampira de cabellos negros con una racha blanca en el pelo y un vestido vampiresco lo miraba sonriente  
-Cariño llegaste temprano ¡oh pero mira que lindo esta mi monstruo! – dijo colgándose del cuello y besándolo  
-mmm ejemmm hey   
-Lo siento hermanito, hey todavía no te pusiste tu disfraz de cuál de todos los modelos de Gaga iras. a mí me gustaba mucho ese de los tacos , recuerdo esa lección, …-dijo pensativo.  
\- no ¿por qué crees que iré de Gaga? y para tu información solo me falta el saco y la galera- dijo ofendido.  
-oh y iras… ah ya se de Watson Wow, enserio seguro que Adam va de Sherlock , que genial   
-no, no iré de Watson, ni sé de qué se disfrazara yo voy de…-pero no termino la frase  
-Christian -dijo Rachel– el amante infructuoso y desdichado de Moulin Rouge  
\- ¿cómo sabes?- pregunto Kurt   
\- Kurt enserio, vi la película 1 millón de veces y ese color traje, la galera, el pañuelo, la mirada ¡Dios es perfecto!- exclamo Rachel  
\- ¿no será esa película que miran y lloran toda la película? y ella muere de tuberculosis y el llora mientras escribe… y todo transcurre…  
-si Finn y deja ya me tengo que terminar  
-pero… hey no me pellizques Lily- amonesto Finn  
Kurt cerro la cortina, y se terminó de cambiar el sabía que estaba demasiado sencillo pero el consideraba que los disfraces era parte de lo que uno quería expresar y el quería expresar que estaba de luto por un amor que imposible-

-voy- grito santana saliendo del baño con su disfraz de cleopatra-   
\- hey cleopatra   
\- Dr. who…  
\- no soy el Dr. frio  
-umm no eres el Dr. who disfrazado de esquimal  
-¡Santana!- regaño Rachel  
-pasa Adam ¿estás bien?, -dijo elegantemente  
-si pensé en un super héroe   
-humm, dude el Dr. frio es un archienemigo  
-oh  
-si es el enemigo de Batman   
\- oh pensé que era el capitán cero  
\- mmm no ese es el enemigo de flash, espera lo llamo a Sam, lástima que Bee no está si no el…hey deja de golpearme Lily- amonesto Finn  
\- no está bien, no molestes a Sam iré a ver a kurt  
-bueno eso fue interesante-dijo santana

Adam fue casi abatido y cuando abrió la cortina vio a Kurt totalmente vestido y hermoso como siempre.  
-hey Swetty ¡oh de esquimal que original bebe!  
-mmm no es capitán frio  
-el enemigo de Batman  
-yo... Olvídalo mejor digamos esquimal y tu déjame ver o si eres Watson veo algo de Jude Law en ti ¡oh es un homenaje a mi país!  
\- hee… si claro  
-te amo bebe es muy lindo gracias  
-y porque elegiste al Dr. frio  
-bueno como sabía que t atraían los super héroes pese  
-Adam sabes ¿qué es un villano no?  
-si Finn me lo aclaro  
-bueno mejor me termino y vamos yendo al loft  
-Estás listo para verlos  
-oh si claro, igual él está con Seb no debes temer, me casaré contigo en uno días  
-no claro

Kurt lo beso y salieron mientras los demás lo seguían para conseguir un taxi.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando llegaron, les agarro un embotellamiento, al entrar al loft de Nick, vieron como habían movido todos los muebles y había quedado un espacio gigante, en el medio de la sala un bola de luz disco adornaba el cielo raso junto con unas luces estrambóticas, Artie estaba a cargo de las luces y la música a su lado Tina acomodaba los micrófonos en un improvisado escenario, Kurt sospecho que tenía que ver con la influencia de Rachel, Santana salió corriendo a reunirse con Britt que traía puesto una toga  
-hola chicos ¿cómo están?  
-bien Britt, esta genial  
-si soy Julia Cesárea, la emperadora romana  
-mmm Brittany no hubo emperadoras en roma solo hombres- aclaro Adam, quien   
-claro y dígame Dr. frio que hace un villano de DC al lado de Christian el hombre más torturado de la historia del cine, mmm, al menos mi chica está a juego conmigo, y aquí frankentenn está acorde con vampira, por lo tanto no me hable de historia, usted no es un unicornio es un tiburón blanco y lord Tubbington lo tiene es su lita.- dijo apuntándole con el dedo amenazante  
-Britt no- intervino Kurt  
-lo siento Kurt tu eres mi delfín y mi unicornio y solo debes estar con otro delfín y unicornio y no con un tiburón blanco que solo quiere comerte, Cleo tenemos un imperio que conquistar- dijo Brittany tomando de la mano a su novia.   
-Si cariño, no me gustas, -dijo mirándolo desafiante Santana  
Los cuatro quedaron boquiabiertos todos estaban acostumbrados al modo de ser de Santana pero no esperaban de Brittany, Kurt sabía que Britt amaba a Blaine y odiaba a Adam pero esto, dios ¿qué iba a hacer si ni sus amigos lo iban a apoyar con el adelantamiento de la boda?.  
-Adam es solo Brittany tu sabes, ella…´dijo Kurt queriendo apaciguar a Adam  
-ella me odia y todos tus amigo lo hacen  
-bueno, Rachel te quiere y esta Finn  
-si claro es tu hermano  
-no, no, hay mercedes y Artie y bueno no Tina pero tenemos a los Warblers, Nick y Jeff ellos te aprecian  
-deja Kurt mejor voy a conseguirnos unos tragos- dijo Adam resignado  
-ok solo no le hagas caso si- dijo Kurt mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla  
-y además ¿quién es ese Christian?, a la legua se ve que eres Watson  
-claro Swetty

Kurt estaba impresionado la música la comida era todo genial y a pesar de la entrada desastrosa la fiesta se animó.

 

-Vamos Bee hace rato estas ahí sale necesito que veas mi traje y ya llegamos tarde mira si no quieres ir- la puerta se abrió y Sebastián se quedó sin palabras frente a él, estaba la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto leggins negros amoldaba sus muslos, una camisa blanca ajustada en los brazos y sobre ella había un corseé rojo y negro de encaje entallado desde la cintura y terminaba el conjunto un par de botas de charol hasta la rodilla con unos 5 cm de taco aguja, pero lo mejor era el maquillaje su rostro estaba enmarcado por un par de pestañas postizas y unos labios carmesí terminaba el maquillaje un lunar en forma de corazón en su mejilla su cabello estaba enrulado perfectamente con brillos rojizos y en un costado un aplique de una mini galera de color rojo.

-¿y te gusta?- pregunto tímidamente  
-¡Bee oh dios estas hermoso! ¿Quién eres el DR FRANK N FUTER? ¡Oh mi dios si sabía iba de Rocky estas hermoso! –dijo y lo arrinconó contra la puerta y lo beso  
Blaine lo separo riéndose,   
-basta Seb o debo decir Flash ¡Wow estas genial! deja que te vea Sam va a enloquecer como lo hago yo, mi propio super héroe y no, no soy el Dr. Frank soy… Sattine  
-mmm o algún drag que vimos en Paris   
-hee si claro ¿te parece mucho?  
-por supuesto que es mucho, pero mucho bien estas… perdí las palabras amor, vamos o te juro que ese corseé desaparece en este momento- dijo apretando su trasero  
-Seb no, después quizás, vamos- dijo sonriente  
-¿estas listos?, digo para verlos  
-estoy con mi Super héroe, no, ¿quién no estaría seguro contigo babe?- dijo dulcemente.

 

Nick Jeff disfrazados de Butch Cassidy y Sundance Kid estaba atrapados en su versión de “Moves Like Jagger” cuando la puerta se abrió , Kurt estaba bebiendo un margarita tequila junto con Vera quien estaba disfrazada de la mujer maravilla y Sam disfrazado de Super Man cuando, escucho el murmullo cuando y lo vio ,su mundo cambio, el tiempo se detuvo y solo era él y su magnificencia, era la cosa más impresionante de que había, Sattine su Sattine estaba ahí frente a su Christian y solo quiso correr y sacar al super héroe de al lado, quería correr y tomar la mano de Blaine y salir de allí y tener un final distinto pero no era posible y Adam rompió la burbuja.  
-bueno ¿no es Smythe y quien es el drag que trajo?- Sam giro la cabeza y dijo bruscamente  
-hey ese es Blaine y esta como el Dr. Frank y ni se te ocurra hablar mal de èl.- dijo Sam enojado  
-¡genial otro fan de Blaine!- dijo amargado Adam   
-basta Adam ahora no- amonesto Kurt  
-vamos a saludar a Sattine y Adam creí que eras distinto-dijo Vera  
-ok dos menos ¿Kurt, hey?- quiso llamar la atención Adam   
-Adam mira deja de ser un idiota si  
-yo soy el idiota cuando todos me atacan  
-si no atacaras a Blaine o dijeras hirientes ellos te aceptarían pero sistemáticamente quieres que te acepten, como a él pero sabes que no lo hacen, lo conocen desde siempre y a ti hace solo unos años ¿qué quieres…?-dijo frustrado- solo…me casare contigo, no ellos deja de presionarte por que realmente ese disfraz de villano te está afectando, y ahora iré, saludar porque quiero salir de esto rápido quiero volver a casa y dormir y mañana haremos el anuncio, ¿vienes?-   
-no solo, iré a tomar otro trago y después me uno si  
-ok  
Fueron los metros más largo que camino mientras todos felicitaban a Seb y Blaine por sus disfraces y su boda y lo bien que les había hecho París, y Kurt solo quería tirar a Blaine en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.  
-y luego fuimos a ese burdel…-dijo Sebastián  
-cabaret- corrigió Blaine  
-si bueno cabaret el famoso Moulin no se Bordo  
-Rouge Seb, ¡por dios ni estabas prestando atención!- dijo sonriente Blaine  
-bueno si hubiera habido más bailarines hombres  
\- no puedo creerlo fuiste al mejor…- dijo Blaine frustrado  
-show de burlesque del mundo- termino kurt haciendo su entrada- chicos se los ve muy bien  
-Christian, digo Kurt- dijo Blaine  
-me reconociste, Sattine- sonrió Kurt  
-bueno por supuesto…  
-mmm yo iré por un trago un gusto Kurt, digo Chris va no se- se despidió Sebastián   
-claro también me da gusto Seb  
-bueno iré a reponer comida la gente vino sin comer por una semana-dijo Santana  
-yo iré a ver a lord Tubbington está poniendo cannabis en los pasteles- dijo Brittany  
-y nosotros vamos a- dijo Jeff  
-cantar si cantar vamos Sundance- Dijo Nick   
-creo que nos dejaron solos- dijo Kurt  
\- si veo nunca fueron muy disimulados- dijo Blaine  
-no, Blaine estas muy bien de hecho, esta magnifico  
-Kurt no  
-no enserio, Bee me alegro verte bien  
-bueno no iba a llorar por siempre Kurt- dijo resentido Blaine  
-No, no, lo sé, no era mi intención Bee- dijo atragantándose un nudo en la garganta Kurt.  
\- lo sé, lo siento esto es raro sabes, éramos lo mejores amigos antes de todo y ahora apenas te conozco  
-si ni yo lo hago- dijo cansado de fingir estar bien- pero tu estas siendo tu pero exponencialmente, eres una mejor versión y sé que Sebastián es el culpable y realmente me alegra-  
-gracias Kurt significa mucho para mi  
-bien, sé que te quedas hasta el 12, podríamos no se tomar un café antes de que vuelvas a París, digo para ponernos al día.  
-si claro, Kurt  
-si  
-tú también estas magnifico como Christian, como es la vida no Sebastián no lo noto pero cuando entre te vi y realmente el tiempo se detuvo, mira… yo todavía no estoy sobre ti, Seb es maravilloso y me ama y es suficiente porque al menos alguien me ama sabes y…  
\- Yo…- dijo Kurt pero fue interrumpido otra vez por Adam  
-nos vamos Kurt aquí está demasiado pesado el ambiente, Blaine…- dijo secamente Adam  
-Adam, o el capitán frio del flash no- dijo amablemente  
-si esa era la idea, ¿de qué te ríes?- dijo Adam  
-no lo tomes a mal ves allí Seb- señalo Blaine  
-oh es flash- dijo Adam  
-si es irónica la vida solo eso, Bueno kurt…- dijo Blaine   
-ya se van , no sean aburridos esto recién empieza- Dijo Sebastián entregando una copa a Blaine  
-te agradezco Seb pero- dijo disculpándose Kurt  
.pero nada Watson ahora el capitán frio y yo no debemos una batalla épica de baile ¿y capitán acepta mi desafío?-Dijo y llevo a Adam al centro de la pista lo siguieron kurt y Blaine de cerca   
-mm ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto Blaine   
-claro.- dijo Kurt   
La música era divertida era “Up Town Funk up” y todos armaban coreografías y se divertían el licor y la música no cesaba, Adam tomo a Kurt de la cintura y Seb a Blaine cuando la música se ralentizó y solo las parejas bailaban temas de los 80 Blaine apoyo su mejilla sobre sobre el pecho de Seb y cuando “Come What May” empezó a sonar sus ojos se encontraron y una lagrima corría por las mejillas de los dos, fue demasiado para Blaine.  
-yo creo que fue un error este disfraz  
-¿qué dices? estas genial y todo te felicitaron.  
-no es que me falta el aire, sabes iré a tomar aire a la terraza porque no aprovechas y le preguntas a Nick si tiene alguna habitación libre así pasamos la noche.  
-buena idea amor, espera aquí yo, mira sé que no serias capaz de engañarme con Kurt pero desde que los vi no puedo dejar de pensar   
-hey no Seb, yo jamás te engañaría si, quiero reconectar con Kurt es mi amigo, y lo extraño, no quiero estar peleado y me duele no hablar con él, pero, él está con Adam y yo estoy contigo si  
-claro amor, iré a ver a Nick- dijo dándole un beso

Blaine salió a la terraza la vista era maravillosa, no se había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado Nueva York hasta ahora, todas las dudas de quedarse en París volvían a atormentarlo, se desabrocho el corseé y pudo respirar estaba en el medio de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a kurt-

-pensé que no había nadie.- dijo Kurt  
-está bien me voy si quieres  
-no espera quiero decirte algo y quiero que sea por mi si- dijo Kurt suavemente  
-ok  
-me caso  
-Kurt ¿cuánto bebiste?  
-no enserio me caso  
-lo se recuerdas, fue doloroso pero lo acepte   
-no entiendes el 14 de noviembre me caso en el Central Park, Adam adelanto la fecha porque bueno hubo una baja en el…  
Todo era ruido blanco para Blaine  
-espera ¿y estás de acuerdo? digo por lo que entiendo es que Adam lo hizo no tu   
-si bueno el ya compro los trajes  
-Wow, tu no diseñaste tu traje dios Kurt ¿qué te pasa? -perdió la paciencia Blaine   
-¿me juzgas? tú el que se va a casar por la ciudadanía  
-oh bueno, que golpe bajo,  
-lo siento  
-no está bien mira Seb y yo no nos mentimos el me ama pero yo…, lo quiero es maravilloso y me despierta todos los sentidos pero… no sabe que está bien cásate y que Adam programe cuantos hijos y en donde vivirán, capaz en un año nos encontremos en Inglaterra no tal vez, solo para no desilusionarlo capaz te deje ponerte un collar y te lleve como su trofeo kurt porque eso es lo que eres par el.- exploto Blaine  
-Blaine  
-No, no Blaine quería ser tu amigo de nuevo pero sabes que no puedo, verte así tan impasible, ese no eres tu Kurt, tu eres una fuerza de la naturaleza, eres una diva y ahora mejor me voy… quiero que esto termine de una vez- dijo enojado y frustrado  
-Blaine espera  
-¿Qué?  
.-Te amo- confeso Kurt  
\- yo también te amo- dijo suavemente Blaine mientras salía

-Hey baby- dijo Sebastián   
-Seb podrías llevarme a la habitación bebí de más y estoy mareado  
-Está bien  
En la habitación Seb le ayudo a sacarse las botas y el maquillaje, lo desnudo de apoco besando cada pedazo de piel memorizándola quería hacerlo sentir querido, amado. Blaine solo se dejó hacer todo, él estaba agotado de dar, se sentía que iba a morir del vacío que su alma sentía, eso es lo que temía, reconectar con Kurt implicaba saber que era injusto con Seb, él era tierno y en este momento solo el quería poder corresponderle, pero no podía, Kurt en toda esa discusión le había dicho que lo amaba y eso sello toda oportunidad para Seb. Él se entregó a Sebastián esa noche le dio todo lo que pudo, porque él era un hombre roto, al igual que Kurt y eso lo puso triste por Adam y Seb, porque aunque Sebastián era consciente, Adam era ciego, el placer hizo su trabajo y calmo su dolor pero él sabía que esa era la última vez, mañana le diría a Seb que no lo podía hacer y que no iba a volver a París.

Sebastián se levantó, la fiesta se había terminado algunos dormitaban en el suelo, fue a la heladera y sacó una botella de agua, su mente era un torbellino, él no había querido escuchar la conversación de Kurt y Blaine pero no lo pudo evitar cuando Kurt le dijo que lo amaba y Blaine le correspondió algo se rompió definitivamente en él. ¿Acaso no podía ser amado? Igual él sabía desde el momento que aterrizo el avión Blaine había subido todas sus defensas estar en el mismo territorio que Kurt lo ponía en alerta, y después de la confesión que escucho estuvo más que consciente que su tiempo había llegado.  
Salió al balcón y contemplo la salida del sol, era evidente no se podía comparar la belleza de new york era algo que quitaba el aliento, tenía varias llamadas que hacer `para traer sus pertenencias desde Paris, pero él no dejaría a Blaine el aprovecharía hasta último momento.  
Estaba centrado en su pensamiento que no noto la presencia del otro ocupante que también estaba mirando el amanecer.

-Sabes Smythe nunca te tuve por un amante tan enérgico – dice Adam desde las sombras  
-Bueno Adam, mis virtudes son varias, y ¿dónde dejaste a Kurt, sosteniendo tu copa?, porque no lo vi adentro- dijo Sebastián seductoramente él tenía un plan.  
\- no él se fue con Finn, hace un momento yo salí a tomar aire y te vi, entonces.… así que dejaste cansado al hobbit, digo porque sus gritos se escuchaban desde el otro edificio- dijo irónicamente, claro el mentía, solo quería sacarse la cara de Kurt de dolor cuando vio a Sebastián conducir a la habitación.  
-Bueno, bueno, mi querido Adam diría que estas celoso, -dijo acercándose y tratando de ignorar la furia en su pecho, él iba con su plan si o si- Sabes siempre dije que Hummel tenía un muy buen gusto en hombre, ya tengo a Blaine, -y se acercó a su rostro a milímetros de su boca- me encantaría probar algo inglés, -dijo muy bajo y retrocedió al ver los ojos negros de Adam.- pero no … mejor espero- dijo alejándose dejando a un Adam totalmente quieto- avísame cuando quieras que te muestre mis otras habilidades profesor Crawford .

 

Sebastián entro sonriendo, él no podía hacer feliz a Blaine dándole lo mejor de él pero si haría lo posible de reunirlo con su verdadero amor, porque después de todo si amas a alguien lo único que importa es su felicidad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno el ultimo capitulo luego habrá un epilogo, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron este fic, si quieren comentar estoy mas que contenta, pero acepto que como lectora a veces no lo hago aunque me guste mucho lo que leo, si es así, pero si dejo en este sitio los famosos kudos, así que aquí esperando... jajaja. La canción que canta Blaine es de mi autoria, si eso hago a veces, entre fic y fic, bueno siguiendo con los detalles, al final notaran un homenaje a unas de mis autoras favoritas MrsCriss2001 , todo aquel que lea esa linea sabrá a que me refiero. Bueno nos los entretengo mas el epilogo lo subo en gran abrazo virtual mis querido Klainers y pronto publicare otro fic mas.

Capítulo 9

Balance

 

Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta y en el desván estaban todos agitados ayudando a Vera a preparar su exposición de fotos, Blaine se había mantenido tranquilo todo ese tiempo encerrado en la sala de música componiendo, le había prometido a Vera dar un concierto en su exposición como cierre y necesitaba exorcizar todos sus sentimiento, por un lado él no quería dañar a Sebastián porque había sido tan bueno para él, lo ayudo a sanar cuando todo parecía oscuro, era la misma gratitud que sintió por Sam cuando lo ayudo, pero él sabía que era otro tipo de amor, no era el mismo que sentía por Kurt. Sebastián merecía algo mejor necesitaba ser amado como se merecía y él no iba a ser capaz ahora lo sabía el nunca amaría a nadie como a Kurt. Tomo la decisión el lucharía por Kurt, pero antes tenía que arreglar las cosas con su querido Amigo.

Sebastián no era tonto, sabía que Blaine estaba luchando con sus demonios y la culpa por no amarlo y eso le estaba haciendo daño, pero él no era egoísta con Blaine iba a estar agradecido con el de por vida por mostrarle que era posible amar desinteresadamente, así su nueva misión era darle a Blaine lo que él quería y si eso requería que use sus más bajos juegos bueno, que comience el juego.

Adam estaba inquieto sabía que se acercaba la boda pero no veía entusiasmo en su prometido, después de la fiesta de Halloween Kurt se había retraído a tal punto que ni siquiera habían dormido juntos, y cuando él le comentaba algo de los preparativos el solo sonreía débilmente , nada más él podía alquilar un circo bohemio y el simplemente asentiría como puede ser, y por si fuera poco Sebastián coqueteaba descaradamente con por mensajes de texto, acaso no estaba con Blaine que demonios pensaba, aunque en su interior era bueno que al menos alguien reconociera su existencia.

Kurt estaba abrumado , él estaba viviendo a duras penas, era una pesadilla cada día que acercaba a la boda, había convencido a Adam que no podían dormir juntos para reservarse para la luna de miel pero en realidad después que Blaine había confesado su amor , aunque estuviera enojado con él por sus decisiones , no podía entregarse a Adam porque sería como terminar de romperse si Adam lo tocaba una vez más y pedía a alguna fuerza que le diera valor para cuando Blaine regresara a Paris con Sebastián porque en el momento que el sellara su destino con Adam el dejaría de existir.

Vera estaba feliz, su exposición sería un éxito la galería estaba terminada y todas sus fotos puestas en marco, iluminados en parees rusticas tal como ella lo había pensado, en el centro una foto de Sam sonriente cuando ella lo había sorprendido, seguían una serie de fotos de el en distintas poses desde serio hasta muy sexis pero la más llamativa era el jugando en el parque con unos niños una foto que él no sabía que existía. En otra pared estaba Santana hermosos retratos de la latina en distintas poses pero la más llamativa era una de ella en la buhardilla en blanco y negro mientras miraba por la ventana. Luego estaba Blaine y su imagen del hombre roto como ella lo había bautizado una imagen de Blaine sin gel sus rizos libres y una lagrima en su mejilla que había plasmado el momento en que descubrió que Kurt se había comprometido. Acompañaba otras imágenes de Blaine sonriente que contrastaban con esa. La ultima pared era una sorpresa ella había retratado a todos en la fiesta de Halloween y la central era una de Blaine y Kurt mirándose era tan impresionante que parecía tener vida propia. Había un piano central que esperaba a Blaine quien cerraría la exposición. El buffet estaba listo solo faltaban los invitados.

Adam sintió su teléfono vibrar   
Seb: nos vemos esta noche Dr. Who…  
Drwho: ¿Qué quieres Sebastián? ¿Qué es todo esto?  
Seb: luchadora eh… bueno me gustas y por lo general obtengo lo que quiero  
DrWho: bueno querías a Blaine según Kurt y ahora lo tienes ¿Por qué yo?  
Seb: digamos que Blaine y yo estamos como un matrimonio viejo, y… tú estas caliente   
Drwho: Sebastián soy un hombre comprometido  
Seb: y yo, y no me molesta si no te molesta, ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos y vemos a dónde va?… podría ser… interesante guapo.  
DrWho: Seb   
Sebastián se quería dar un ovación de pie, había caído la mosca en la tela si, era parte de la segunda fase.

Adam se sintió excitado era real, Sebastián lo deseaba, y para reales él era demasiado solitario, quizás Sebastián le daría un poco de emoción, después de todo cuando se casara tendría que mantener el tono y a lo mejor Sebastián podría completar su idea de felicidad un marido trofeo y un amante ardiente. Si era todo lo que había soñado, la vida podría ser dulce.

Sebastián entro al salón de música donde Blaine estaba entregado en la melodía, si él era honesto él iba a morir amando a Blaine Anderson pero él debía ser el gran hombre aquí así que… Blaine estaba en los últimos arreglos de su melodía cuando vio a Sebastián en la habitación. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Seb, después de la fiesta no habían intimado más y debía ser franco con él. Pero era difícil ahora entendía porque kurt no podía dejar a Adam, pero Blaine también sabía que no podía vivir una vida ansiando el toque de otro, sería injusto retener a Seb y él lo adoraba así como a Sam, pero no podía amarlo porque el corazón quiere lo que el alma quiere y su alma y su corazón fueron entregados a una sola persona.  
\- Debes comer en algún momento Bee  
\- Seb –dijo angustiado  
\- no déjame hablar a mi si, mira sé que estas angustiado te conozco Blaine, te amo demasiado para no ver que estas muriendo, pero si hay algo que me enseñaste amor, es a ser generoso, y yo te estoy liberando Bee, te libero de toda promesa, porque quiero verte sonreír y me quiero dar la oportunidad de ser amado porque ahora sé lo que es amar- dijo mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, Blaine se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando y se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que pudieron modular de nuevo.  
\- lo siento Seb realmente pero no puedo dejar de amarlo, te juro que lo intente pero es que mi alma esta aferrada a él y aunque él no puede estar conmigo yo voy a esperarlo lo siento… lo siento…- dijo llorando   
\- basta cariño, enserio, e lidiado con cosas peores- dijo con humor – pero déjame decirte N  
Bee no bajes los brazos porque esa princesa quisquillosa va a ser tuya me entiendes, lucha por él te prometo que te voy a ayudar.  
\- ¡oh! Seb que hice para merecerte, estoy en deuda por siempre  
\- mmm no te preocupes ya me diste todo lo que cualquier persona puede desear  
\- ¿Sí? – pregunto tímidamente  
\- Sí, fuiste capaz de descongelar mi corazón y ahora sé que puedo amar, gracias Bee  
\- Ok debo seguir componiendo  
\- ¿Algo especial?- pregunto Sebastián  
\- Bueno digamos que es mi plan de conquista  
\- Ok mira debo arreglar algunas cosas, en especial la mudanza a mi antiguo cuarto y cancelar algunos vuelos y reservas en Paris, hey no pongas esa cara, de verdad yo también extraño NYADA y Nueva York  
\- Oh ¿cómo haremos para volver madame Tibideux no nos dejara?  
\- Ohh bueno vamos a ver tu déjamelo a mí, sigue componiendo y yo iré a resolver todo y a traer las cosas para ponernos al día con la tarea – estaba saliendo y se dio vuelta- mmm Bee puedo tener un último beso  
\- si…- respondió tímidamente  
Sebastián lo tomo en sus brazos y lo beso tiernamente, Blaine respondió sabiendo que era la última vez.  
Cuando Sebastián salió del estudio, Blaine sintió sus energías renacer, era hora de reconquistar a kurt esta noche en la exposición lo dejaría todo en su performance y si aun así no pasaba nada, ya tenía su plan b. 

Kurt estaba terminando su clase de actuación cuando vio a Sebastián en el corredor, le llamo la atención ya que sabía ellos estaban transfiriéndose a la Soborne.  
-hola princesa  
-Suricata, ¿Qué quieres?  
-no mucho en realidad no esperaba encontrarte hoy estaba buscando a alguien- mintió  
-¿espero que no sea un amante? Blaine no se merece   
-oh Kurtie pie siempre viendo lo que necesita Blaine o no, pero para que te quedes tranquilo vine para uno tramites, aunque esperaba ver a alguien.   
-Sebastián por favor no lo lastimes  
-no kurt de eso te encargas tú. Lo vuelves loco, lo besas y acto seguido te comprometes, le dices que lo amas y después te vas a casar con otro, enserio yo soy el malo, yo por lo menos lucho por lo que quiero y lo obtengo porque insisto ¿y tú…?  
-Yo… lo amo más que a mi vida pero no quiero lastimar a nadie más  
-oh por lo que Adam es super feliz no me digas, ¿lo vas a querer como se merece?¿le vas a dar todo? porque déjame decirte no lo creo  
-¿qué quieres Sebastián?  
-quiero que me desafíes y que recuperes a Blaine, quiero verlo feliz y quiero aunque no lo creas verte sonreír.  
-¿y tú que ganas?  
-bueno ser una mejor persona  
-yo mira Seb   
Justo en ese momento llego Adam y todo el momento se fue  
-cariño  
-Adam, Sebastián aquí me preguntaba que si íbamos a la exposición de Vera.-dijo kurt mintiendo descaradamente lo que le dio a Sebastián la razón de que Kurt necesitaba su ayuda y él lo haría si o si y viendo la mirada que le dedicaba Adam tenía un alto porcentaje  
-oh, por supuesto iremos, no me lo perdería.-dijo Adam de manera oscura  
-seguro, así que nos vemos Seb.- dijo kurt tratando de dejar pasar el intercambio entre su novio y Sebastián  
-Nos vemos Dr. Who, Princesa- dijo marchándose, mientras guiñaba un ojo a Adam-  
Sebastián se sorprendió con la sonrisa de Adam, evidentemente estaba cerca de la fase 3.

Blaine era un lio de emociones pero la principal que lo dominaba era la ansiedad, él había compuesto un tema para Kurt el lucharía y ahora que sabía que contaba nuevamente con Seb como su amigo estaba más confiado, además sabía que su amigo andaba en algo lo había sorprendido sonriéndole al teléfono a menudo, aunque no sentía celos, sabia de esa sonrisa esperaba que quien fuera sea la persona correcta.

El día había amanecido lluvioso y el pronóstico no era muy alentador la lluvia iba a continuar varios días, y aunque esto era molesto Vera nunca se sintió más alegre hoy era el gran día. Por la tarde Vera y Sam estaban en la galería dando los últimos detalles Sam sobre todo configurando el sonido, Artie ayudaba con la dirección de iluminación. 

Blaine se había puesto su mejor traje, dejo su nuevo estilo fluir menos gel y se sentía confiado.

Llegaron puntualmente, Sebastián estaba listo para la última fase, uso su mejor traje él iba a conseguir a Adam. 

Punto de vista de Kurt

Cuando arribaron a la expo Adam, Kurt junto a Rachel, Finn Brittany y Santana se fueron a observar las fotos, Kurt estaba absorto en la obra de Santana cuando giro y vio la foto de Blaine, lo dejo sin aliento, era ver el alma de Blaine sus lágrimas fueron su culpa, su dolor plasmado era tan intenso que le dolía, al mismo tiempo el piano empezó y la voz quebrada de Blaine empezó cantar.

Dices que me amas  
Pero estas en sus brazos   
Dices que no me quieres ver sufrir  
Pero amor no entiendes   
Si no estoy contigo   
No respiro, no vivo  
Si no estoy contigo   
Muero un poco cada día  
Si no estoy contigo  
Soy nada… Ohh  
Las lágrimas de Kurt empezaron a caer él sabía que Blaine le estaba cantando a él, pero si estaba con Sebastián a no ser que…

Una vibración en su teléfono lo hizo salir del hechizo un mensaje de Sebastián  
Bassuricata: ven al baño ahora…

Punto de vista de Adam

Adam estaba aburrido, las fotos era buenas pero dios eran tan comunes quien le saca fotos a Santana , a Sam, y esa foto de Blaine llorando, podía ser más patético, estaba a punto de buscar a Kurt para salir cuando vio a Sebastián con dos copas  
-¿Dr. una copa?  
-gracias Bas  
-bueno si ahora me dices por mi sobrenombre  
-bueno tú me dices Dr.  
-ja si es cierto pero me gusta mi nombre en tu boca.-dijo Sebastián acercándose  
-bueno hay más cosas que me gustarían en tu boca cariño-  
-Ohh estamos de acuerdo baby, pero antes quisiera saber ¿cómo accediste a mi idea?  
-bueno digamos que kurt no me está dando lo que quiero, sabes soy un chico con necesidades a atender.  
-y entonces ¿por qué te casas con él?  
-bueno necesito un esposo trofeo, y él es hermoso.  
-mmm si es cierto…  
-y tu ¿por qué le eres infiel a Blaine?  
-bueno son muchas cosas pero digamos que también tengo mis necesidades.  
Justo la canción de Blaine empezó a sonar, Adam puso cara de fastidio, Sebastián se sonrió era el momento.  
-bueno porque no vemos lo que mi boca hace Dr., ya que tenemos la distracción perfecta  
-si por favor no quiero escuchar al quejica, oh perdón  
-no está bien él es así, entonces vamos al baño  
-oh como estereotipo, pero si vamos,-dijo agarrando su mano y guiándolo al baño, él ya había planeado esto por lo que en un segundo mando el mensaje a kurt

Ni bien cerraron la puerta Adam lo empujo contra la pared y lo empezó a besar con un hambre imparable, era abrumador para Sebastián nadie lo había besado así nunca, y aunque esto era un juego, dios que lo estaba disfrutando, Adam palmeo su entrepierna mientras lo besaba y comenzó a refregarse contra él, y Sebastián se olvidó de todo, era bueno el inglés, y no fue hasta que escucho la voz de kurt que volvió en si  
-¡qué demonios Adam!, ¿Bas, que carajo es esto?  
-Kurt cariño no es lo que crees  
-¡oh al demonio Adam es lo que creo! enserio Sebastián, engañas a mi Blaine con mi prometido- grito Kurt frustrado  
-disculpa ¿tu Blaine?- pregunto Adam   
-si Adam mi Blaine, mi amor, el único, ¡oh que alivio! Toma este anillo es tuyo- dijo entregándole la joya.  
-no mira kurt lo arreglemos esto-dijo desesperado Adam tratando de entregarle el anillo  
-oh no hay nada que arreglar Adam, yo no quería lastimarte pero no te amo, no lo hago solo a Blaine, ¡oh mi dios me siento libre!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa y después se dirigió a Sebastián que se veía pálido.-y tu más vale que dejes a mi hombre, Blaine es mío, mío y ya lo disfrutaste lo suficiente, más vale que rompas con el- dijo amenazadoramente.  
-oh me olvide, hace unos días que no estamos juntos, ¡Oops como me pude olvidar mencionar eso! - dijo Sebastián de manera graciosa  
-¡tú me tendiste una trampa!-dijo Adam mirando con furia a Sebastián quien se ruborizo  
-oh no lo hagas Adam no culpes a Seb de tu debilidad estamos hechos,- y con eso salió del baño

Blaine termino de tocar la canción sosteniendo la última nota cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Kurt que se dirigía a él, decidido y sonriente, cuando quiso acordar se vio rodeado por lo brazos y el cuerpo de kurt.  
-nunca más Blaine, nunca más vas a llorar, termine de correr, estoy en casa ahora amor y para siempre.  
-kurt, mi kurt, mi amor, mi hogar.-dijo con una sonrisa  
Sus labios se conectaron en el más maravilloso y apasionados de los besos, y todo se sentía bien todo había recuperado su balance.


	10. epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui va el epilogo y otra vez, gracias por leer....nos vemos pronto...

Capítulo 10

“Come what may…”

 

El beso fue el principio de todo, luego de que Santana y Finn subieran a separarlos y obligarlos a buscar privacidad, se fueron de la mano, hacia la puerta sin sacarse los ojos de encima. Una vez en la calle todo fue borroso, no se acordaron como caminaron casi 15 cuadras, ni cómo llegaron casi sin ropa, ni el hecho que dejaron un camino de las últimas piezas de sus vestimentas desde la puerta hasta la habitación de Blaine. Lo único que podían ver era los unos a los otros y no había forma que eso cambiara en algún tiempo.   
La habitación se llenó de gemidos y quejidos suaves.  
-Kurt… por favor, mi amor quiero volver a sentirte, por favor…  
-Paciencia Bee, ¿cómo estas tan fuerte bebe…?- dijo mientras estiraba a su amante.  
-mmm el único que quiero dentro eres tu amor, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber  
-oh mi amor si solo tu es lo mismo para mi te amo tanto – dijo mientras entraba en el.  
-oh mi dios kurt –grito Blaine como Kurt toco fondo- muévete bebe por favor  
-si- dijo mientras comenzaba a balancearse- oh bee o mi…-se quedó sin palabras porque hacía mucho que no tenía a Blaine de esa manera y lo único que quería era perderse en la sensación de ver a Blaine derretirse bajo sus dedos, se miraban a los ojos mientras seguían besándose, y Kurt aumentaba las embestidas, nunca había sentido tanto amor, paz y pasión al mismo tiempo y quería que ese instante durara para siempre, pero luego del grito de Blaine cuando Kurt le acertó a su próstata, el final era inminente, kurt se balanceaba mas rápido mientras tomaba a Blaine en sus manos y fue en segundo que sus miradas se cruzaron y con lágrimas en los ojos ambos llegaron al clímax.  
No hacían falta palabras, Kurt salió de Blaine lentamente. Limpio a ambos y se acurruco sobre su pecho, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, nunca había tenido tanta paz.  
Cuando ambos volvieron a sus respiraciones normales, se abrazaron como si ni hubiese un mañana.   
-Bee no sabes lo feliz que soy es la primera vez desde hace mucho que me siento completo amor, te prometo que nunca más voy a correr, nunca más voy a dañarte , te amo demasiado y ahora sé lo que duele no tenerte.  
-Kurt,… yo no encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que siento en este momento te amo tanto yo pensé que iba a morir con la idea de amarte pero no volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, ansiándote de por vida pero aquí estas, este milagro, mi amor y yo no voy a mentirte ni engañarte nunca más, créeme se lo que es vivir sin ti.  
Kurt beso sus labios como si fuera algo frágil, y expresando todo el amor que sentía por el.  
Así se quedaron dormidos abrazados con lágrimas de Felicidad en sus rostros, sumidos en la calma que se siente cuando se vuelve al hogar luego de un largo viaje. 

 

Sebastián estaba en suspenso, no sabía que sentir, si bien su plan había funcionado y Kurt había sacado la cabeza de la tierra y claro el aporto mostrándole lo mal novio que podía ser Adam, pero algo en él se sentía mal, y no era que estaba triste por Blaine al contrario estaba más que feliz al verlo sonreír, pero una parte de él estaba vacía. Y de repente se dio cuenta, él se había enamorado de Adam, era loco pero en el medio de toda esa vorágine él había quedado atrapado en el acto y ahora había volado la única oportunidad de ser feliz. Se dio vuelta para salir cuando vio a Adam con los ojos lloroso mirando en dirección donde habían desaparecido, sin percatarse de nada ni nadie. Él lo miro con nostalgia se iba a acercar pero sabía que lo iba a rechazar, por lo que decidió irse al bar unas copas lo animarían. Volvió a mirar a Adam y se fue.  
-  
Adam sabía que había sido manipulador e incluso un tanto psicópata, pero ver a Kurt correr con Blaine hacia la calle, había dolido, pero no porque estaba profundamente enamorado del castaño, no porque había sido humillado, sino porque por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, era como si se quedó flotando en la nada, no podía controlar lo que pasaba y eso lo molestaba, y sobre todo haber caído en la trampa de Sebastián, eso le dolía mas porque de alguna manera él se vio seducido por Bas, sus textos, su coquetería y sobre todo esos besos que compartieron, lo había dejado sin palabras, ¿era así como se sentía un beso sin obligación? No era mentira, ¿pero porque se sintió tan bien y tan veraz? No vio que mientras meditaba que Santana y Vera se acercaban.  
-Lo siento Dr. Who pero a veces se gana y otras se pierde.- dijo Santana.-  
-Lo que Santana quiere decir es que si quieres ser feliz ve tras Seb él se fue muy triste  
-Lo que Vera quiere decir.- dijo Santana cómicamente- es como dice mi abuela Un clavo saca a otro clavo y por clavo quiero decir ve a buscar a la Suricata fabuladora y ten tu mal camino con el porque te aseguro que esa mirada la conozco es la misma que le doy a mi Britt cada vez que la miro.   
Adam las miraba confundido, pero que más el sentía ganas de tomar un trago. Por lo que sin decir una palabra salió rumbo al bar iría a matar las penas en alcohol.  
-Bueno creo que lo hicimos- dijo Vera contenta  
-Sí , hi five bitch- dijo golpeando la mano que le ofreció Vera, ambas se fueron a reunir con sus amores mientras compartían una mirada cómplice cuando Sam pregunto que había sido de Sebastián y Adam.

El bar no estaba mal – pensó Sebastián-lo bueno era que estaba casi vacío lo malo que estaba solo, así que se fue a la barra y pidió un vodka doble, estaba a mitad de su trago cuando el entro. Tan lindo oh y porque le parecía lindo, bueno si Adam era impresionante, y ahora lo estaba mirando y oh demonios tenía el ceño fruncido, y oh no se acercaba a él.  
-no quiero pelear Adam, sé que estuve mal pero lo hice por B, y un poco por la princesa, lo siento- dijo mientras empujaba el resto del boca, listo para irse saco su billetera pero la mano del rubio lo freno.  
-no te vayas, te prometo que no voy a pelear- dijo Adam tranquilamente  
-bien porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo- aclaro Sebastián  
-ok no lo hagamos- Dijo Adam  
-es lo que dije.-  
-bien  
-bien  
-¿cuál es tu veneno, esta noche?- Pregunto Sebastián  
-mmm no sé ¿que estabas bebiendo?-Pidió Adam,  
-vodka doble  
-ok umm, cantinero, nos deja la botella de Vodka, por favor y hielo gracias.  
-Así que –dijo Sebastián dubitativamente- ¿brindamos?- dijo mientras tomaba el vaso  
-oh si porque tenemos mucho por brindar- dijo irónicamente  
-bueno, fue un buen beso, -dijo y al minuto de arrepintió había prometido no pelear  
-si lo fue lástima que era falso- se lamentó Adam  
-no… no lo fue- dijo tímidamente Bas  
-¿perdón?  
-no lo fue Adam, yo quería besarte tan mal y si mi intención era que Kurt nos descubriera pero también en algún de todo este juego me…- no lo digas, no Bas no vuelques tu corazón él lo va a aplastar (y entonces Blaine se presentó en su mente )“coraje” maldito lema de Blaine ok ahí va- me enamore y yo sé que arruine…- de pronto unos labios lo interrumpieron y él se sorprendió , y reacciono tomando del cuello a Adam en un apasionado beso, que se sintió tan bien, dulce y correcto.  
Adam vibraba, esto era lo que se sentía cuando era correspondido, esto era lo que hablaban sobre la felicidad y la pasión, y no era el alcohol, porque apenas había tocado su copa él estaba mareado y era por Sebastián.  
El beso término y ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio y con una sonrisa en sus labios que aún estaban sensibilizados-  
-Así que ¿qué dices si terminamos esta botella en casa?- propuso Adam  
-ok pero nada va a pasar, he aprendido que el sexo no es la mejor manera de empezar una relación, aunque no me opongo a unos cuantos besos más, Adam me encantaría ir a tu lugar  
-bien porque no sé si sabes pero debajo de este terco, irónico y un poco manipulador hombre vive un verdadero caballero inglés- dijo con más acento   
-ok le agregaría un poco psicópata pero creo que podemos cambiar eso ya que yo no soy mejor Adam pero me enamore de ti, así que vamos…- dijo tomándolo de la mano  
-Vamos Bas  
-mmm ¿aun tienes tu disfraz del Dr. Frio no?- pregunto con picardía  
-si- contesto Adam vacilando  
-bueno vamos a ver qué podemos hacer con eso…-dijo pícaramente, él sabía que pronto su relación progresaría y pondría en juego varios FanFics que le había hecho leer Blaine-  
Salieron del bar, tomados de la mano, sabiendo que este solo era el principio de un nuevo capítulo en su libro de vida.   
Cuatro días tardaron en salir de la habitación, y eso se debía a que la habitación tenia baño privado por lo que solo se movían de la cama a la ducha, y a no ser por las bandejas de comida que Sam o Nick y hasta a veces Santana dejaban en la puerta, hubiese muerto por exceso de sexo y hambre.  
-Super Wanky- Grito Santana cuando la pareja salió recién duchados y con unas sonrisas que poco dejaban a la imaginación.  
-Hey tana.-dijo Blaine para nada apenado  
-bueno si al fin dejaron de…  
-Satanás- reto Kurt-entendemos, eh…-dijo rascándose el cuello donde los hematomas eran visibles- si Blaine y yo debíamos ponernos al día y si fuimos físicos y bueno…  
-si follamos como conejos,-interrumpió Bee- si esa es la palabra amor y déjame decirte que disfrute cada momento- dijo Blaine cómicamente provocando el rubor de Kurt, cosa que encontraba totalmente adorable.  
-¡oh por dios hermanito que te hizo ese vampiro mira tú cuello!- dijo Finn- ¿por qué Blaine? o no a Burt no le va a gustar- dijo Finn abriendo los ojos cómicamente  
-¿papá que tiene que ver, Finn?- dijo Kurt   
-bueno él se enteró de la boda con Adam y llego para impedirla, aunque le contamos como se resolvió todo él quería verte así que…- dijo dejando pasar a Burt que se abalanzó a la joven pareja-  
-kurt hijo que bueno que entraste en razón, y… oh Blaine hijo que feliz que me hacen –dijo al abrazar a Blaine pero vio los hematomas en el cuello de su hijo- Anderson que se te dio por morder a mi hijo de esa manera.  
-bueno, no me pude contener, vio su cuello es impecable y además quería que todos sepan que es mío- dijo Blaine sin filtro ganándose otro silbido de Santana y una mirada de horror de Kurt.  
-Bueno, ejem. Repito me alegra que estén junto, no puedo ver a mis hijos separados, así que sigue- dijo Burt  
-bueno acá mi novio sin filtro-dijo Kurt cariñosamente.-me propuso –dijo mostrando su anillo y yo dije obviamente que si 

Flash back

-Oh mi dios kurt esto es el paraíso te amo -dijo Blaine luego de la ronda 7, exhausto   
-creo que me rompiste jajaja- dijo mientras se levantaba por una ducha otra vez  
-bueno esta vez vas solo a la ducha porque no creo que aguante una ronda mas  
-bueno pero después te duchas y salimos  
-si amor por su puesto, necesitamos algo más que barras de granola de Sam, sándwiches de Nick y condones comestibles de Santana  
Cuando Kurt entro a la ducha Blaine se levantó y fue a su placard, ahí todavía estaban sus cosas y entre ellas un foto álbum y una caja de recuerdos, dentro de la caja había una caja pequeña , allí estaba la alianza que había comprado hace dos años atrás después del fiasco de la boda del sr Shue, lo había guardado con lágrimas de tristeza pero ahora esas lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por lágrimas de alegría, tomo la caja y se acomodó en la cama tomo unas toallitas se limpió un poco lo suficiente para no estar asqueroso , igual luego iba a tomar una ducha, acomodo la cama y espero la cajita estaba en la almohada, cuando Kurt salió de la ducha vio a su hermoso novio recostado en las almohadas, dios él no podía tener una erección más o moriría, de pronto Blaine se incorporó y lo tomo de las manos y lo llevo a la mitad de la habitación y de arrodillo  
-¡oh dios baby!, no, no una mamada más y moriré lo juro.-dijo Kurt  
-¡oh por dios no! aunque ahora me parece interesante, no, no es eso-dijo aclarando su mente mientras tomaba la toalla de la cintura de Kurt  
-y entonces porque me sacas la toalla  
-bueno igualdad de condiciones los dos desnudos  
-oh, ok…   
-Kurt, cuando te conocí, mi vida cambio, descubrí todos los sentimientos contigo desde los buenos a los malos, me encontré con mi alma gemela ese día en la escalera de Dalton y a partir de ese momento, fue una aventura, pero lo más importante mi amor es que tú eres mi hogar Kurt, tu eres mi guía en la noche. Y sobre todo el amor de mi vida, por eso.-dijo tomando la cajita detrás de él – Kurt, mi todo, mi amor, el único  
-¡oh por dios!- dijo al ver la alianza que Blaine le estaba ofreciendo  
-quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo porque ves ya no puedo esperar y te quiero para ser mi marido como ayer- Dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora en los labios  
-yo ¡oh Blaine oh por dios! …-dijo mientras lloraba de alegría.   
-me estas matando aquí baby  
-sí, si claro que sí , si mi amor -dijo mientras Blaine ponía el anillo en el dedo-, organizare la boda más hermosa, y diseñare nuestros trajes y oh seremos tan felices te adoro-.dijo mientras besaba a Blaine apasionadamente en el momento que sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron ellos ya estaban preparado para la ronda8 y si Blaine comprobó que Kurt no se iba a morir por una mamada más.

Fin del Flash back

Todo era un griterío y festejo Burt mando a comprar champaña para todos los chicos eran felices al compartir la noticia con todos sus seres queridos, fueron inundados con preguntas ¿de cuándo seria el evento? ¿Dónde? tanto así que kurt termino abrumado.  
-propongo la casa de votes en 6 días, está disponible-dijo Adam desde la puerta  
-Adam- dijo Kurt sorprendido  
-Kurt , Blaine, escuchen, no hay rencor de mi parte y espero que no lo haya de la suya-dijo Adam tratando de calmar los ánimos  
-baby, me entretuve con Jeff, hey ¿qué está pasando?- dijo Bas   
-bueno, bueno triple Wanky, así que Dr. who tuvo su camino con Bastián bien- dijo Santana  
-Santana- dijo Finn  
-gracias Adam es muy generoso de tu parte pero en 6 días no puedo diseñar los trajes y…-dijo Kurt-¿Blaine por qué estas pensativo?  
-yo… Kurt- dijo Blaine emocionado  
-no ¿tu estas considerándolo?- pregunto Kurt dulcemente   
-bueno Burt está aquí, y seguro que Carol vendrá y mi mama y Cooper llegarían enseguida están solo a horas.-argumento Blaine esperando que no sea demasiado.  
-oh dios tu estas considerándolo no- dijo Kurt gratamente sorprendido  
-mmm me odiarías si dijera que si  
Todos estaban esperando la reacción de Kurt, Burt lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Bee yo jamás, créeme jamás te odiaría, y… tanto como tu quiero ser tu marido como ayer, así que… Gracias Adam …-dijo mientras lo abrazaba  
-hey atrás princesa que este caballero ya tiene príncipe  
-Seb que dijimos de ser dejar de tratar a kurt como una chica. –dijo Adam mientras abrazaba a su novio  
-ok, perdón kurt- dijo sinceramente Sebastián  
-¡oh mi dios Adam tu adiestraste a Seb!- dijo Sam 

Todos rieron y se prepararon para la boda, Burt mando a traer de lima la caja de bodas de Kurt en donde se hallaban los diseños de los trajes que había soñado para él y Blaine hace un tiempo atrás; Kurt enlisto a Tina y a Mercedes como sus costureras full time, mientras el elegía las telas, las chicas tomaban las medidas de Blaine. Al otro día llego Carol con el libro de bodas y a partir de ahí todo fue una ráfaga, Santana se hizo cargo del catering, Nick y Jeff de la decoración siguiendo los lineamientos de kurt, nadie quería a noviozilla en este momento, Artie y Finn se dedicaron al entretenimiento. Blaine, Cooper y su mama Pam organizaban la luna de miel, Burt oficiaría la boda y Carol haría el pastel, mientras que Rachel organizaba el altar y a las madrinas y los padrinos,  
Cooper y Finn era los mejores hombres y ellos organizaron la despedida de soltero, obviamente un bar de strippers mixtos por lo que podrían disfrutar todos de ellos incluidas las chicas y nuestros chicos klaine niff y adbastian quienes se unieron sin rencores al grupo. 

Y así pasaron los días y llegamos a hoy el día de la boda

-cálmate Blaine lo digo enserio, chorro, ya te despeinaste- dijo Cooper  
-oh no, no dame más gel- suplico Blaine  
-no, no, no, nada de gel, Cooper te dije que lo escondas- dijo Pam  
-pero mama  
-nada de mama ve a ver si kurt ya está y tu déjate ese pelo, eres hermoso, estas hermoso  
-tu eres mi madre no eres objetiva  
-hey Bee eres mi abejita mi niño y te amo aunque hoy te cases siempre serás mi chiquitín ¿Tienes los votos?-pregunto Pam  
-sí y mama tu eres mi reina abeja te quiero  
-hey chorro listo, tu hombre está esperando  
-Si nunca estuve más listo-dijo Blaine emocionado 

Decidieron que ellos entrarían juntos así Blaine camino a Kurt que estaba hermoso con su traje azul cielo haciendo juego con el traje color marfil de Blaine ambos con pajaritas de color azul y una orquídea bebe en la solapa, se miraron y en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo  
-vamos a hacer esto.- Blaine besándole la mano a Kurt  
-estoy listo- dijo Kurt empezando a caminar de la mano de Blaine

Burt estaba emocionado Rachel cantaba “Defying Gravity” cuando ellos llegaron:  
-Queridos amigos- dijo Burt- estamos reunidos aquí en este hermoso lugar para ser testigos de la unión de dos almas gemelas, ustedes saben, cuando conocí a Blaine lo supe sabía que ellos eran los unos para los otros, y a pesar todo lo que han vivido aquí están para sellar su amor, así que, Kurt, Blaine sus votos  
-Blaine, cuando te conocí era un resto de persona, era acosado, vivía triste, tu entraste a mi mundo y me enseñaste lo que eran los colores, y todo fue maravilloso, y me equivoque tantas veces, y en todas tú me estabas esperando, y no fue hasta que te perdí que volví a encontrarte amor, porque siempre encontraremos nuestro camino al otro. Prometo serte fiel, y atender todas tus necesidades, en la salud y la enfermedad, amándote hasta el fin de mis días-  
-oh Kurt, ok –dijo secándose las lágrimas.-amor, Kurt, el día que te conocí sentí en mi piel y en mi alma una electricidad que hasta el día de hoy no se ha detenido, cuando te miro a los ojos veo mi otra mitad, te perdí una vez y agradezco que me hayas perdonado, pero la vida me compenso porque aprendimos que estar separados es el peor dolor que podemos tener, por eso mi amor te prometo serte fiel, adorarte y satisfacer todas tus necesidades en la salud y la enfermedad , amándote hasta el fin de mis días.  
-ok eso fue hermoso chicos, los anillos  
-con este anillo te tomo como mi esposo-dijo Kurt  
-con este anillo te tomo como mi esposo  
-por el poder del estado new york los declaro marido y marido y pueden besarse

Mercedes empezó a cantar “At Last” junto a Artie mientras ellos se dirigían al salón donde la fiesta empezaría.

La fiesta estaba genial todos disfrutaban la comida y la música en la mitad de la misma fue momento del brindis, Finn levantó la copa  
-su atención por favor, hey shh, ok, bien -dijo componiéndose- Así que cuando kurt me presento a Blaine lo supe, eran amigos pero se le veía el amor, cuando comenzaron a salir me dije esto es el real, saben con solo mirarse podía estar horas, bueno no cuenta las veces que me cruce en su camino si me entiendes, -dijo haciendo un gesto obsceno provocando la risa de todos  
-¡Finn! -Reto kurt  
-ok lo siento hermanito, bueno luego Kurt se fue y yo dije va a superar la distancia, y luego Blaine se siente solo y bueno, resulta que este chico- a esta altura Blaine se estaba ahogando con el vino  
-gracias Finn muy elocuente- dijo Blaine  
-corto la cuestión es que después de blam y kadam hubo Seblaine y ahora es otra vez klaine y bueno -dijo solo levantemos la copa- para klaine el veredero final de juego.- dijo Finn   
-por klaine- gritaron todos mientras chocaban sus copas  
-por klaine –gritaron todos mientras Carol y Rachel regañaban a Finn ante la mirada divertido de Kurt y Blaine  
.y ahora el baile de los novios- dijo santana  
Empezó a sonar “Come What May” y Blaine y Kurt se unieron a la pista, mientras Santana les cantaba su canción favorita, luego todos sus amigos y familiares se unían a la pista de baile. Más tarde partieron el pastel de bodas y ya para ese momento la pareja ya se quería ir. Pronto Blaine secuestro a Kurt y lo arrastro al aeropuerto, todos los despidieron deseándoles lo mejor para la luna de miel

-mmm no puedo esperar marido para la luna de miel- dijo besando sus labios  
-dime donde vamos, por favor-dijo Kurt poniendo ojos tiernos  
-nop duerme  
-no, no, dime vamos Blaine  
-ok tu y yo iremos a…Italia  
-ohhhh enserio Ohh es tan romántico  
-Milán, Roma y el pueblo de mi madre Atessa  
-¡oh Blaine es maravilloso!  
-y después Londres  
-¿enserio?   
-Si haremos el Harry Potter tour y visitaremos a la realeza amor  
-dios es maravilloso te amo  
-yo también te amo mi dulce esposo- dijo mientras se perdían en el beso

 

Punto de vista de kurt

Es imposible no ser feliz con Blaine, el me cambio en más de una manera, él siempre fue generoso, y abierto a darme amor, si el me engaño pero debo reconocer que yo me aleje de él le di señales confusa, cerré la luz que lo guiaba a mí, y se perdió y me perdí porque sin él no soy completo, él es mi otra mitad y agradezco a cualquier fuerza que me hizo encontrar el camino de regreso a su corazón. Como dice la canción “…las estaciones pueden cambiar el invierno se convierte en primavera pero yo te amo hasta el final de los tiempos, venga lo que venga”, la verdad mi vida ahora si es completa.

 

Fin


End file.
